Baby the Stars Shine Bright
by aclockworKat
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter had only one thing in common: they were made for each other. This is how they learned to love each other, despite their differences. Rated T for dirty language, Lily's naughty dream, and Scorpius's bad habits. Please R&R :)
1. Introductions

**AN: **Thank you one and all for taking the time to read this! I wanted to explore a post-Hogwarts, contemporary love story, between two people who have little or nothing in common and my newfound craze for Scorpius/Lily ships is just the perfect vessel for it.

As always, a worldwide thank you to my friend and beta reader, **krystalMage** for the support and enthusiasm posting this fic, without you this wouldn't have been possible. This story is for you and all Scorpius/Lily lovers out there! On with the show!

**Baby the Stars Shine Bright**

_Introductions_

As he lay down on the sand, taking a drag off his pipe, Scorpius Malfoy looked at the skies. The night was clear, lit by the silver moon, surrounded by shining stars encrusted in the indigo hue of the night.

Staring at the inky blackness of the sky above him, Scorpius thought about his life and the decisions that had led him to this point, living the life of a muggle hippie on an island somewhere in Southeast Asia, where both muggle and magical illicit substances and herbs were found in abundance. It was a dream come true: peaceful, quiet, away from the grey weather of not-so-sunny England and, above all, free from the constraints of Wizarding Britain.

Sometimes he missed them, his family. He missed his mother most of all, Astoria always had a kind smile for him, her knowing eyes that seemed to see him inside out. He missed how he didn't need to talk for her to know what was going on with him, and offer subtle hints of advice, or how she always smelled of fresh gardenia flowers. Astoria had been a good mother. She was no more now, however, not since that tragic malady had consumed her over a year ago.

He took another slow drag, releasing the smoke slowly as he contemplated this thought. His father had withdrawn completely since her death… they hadn't been in the best of terms beforehand, with Scorpius having sold his share of the Malfoy company, becoming a wizard millionaire hobo and moving to a small place on the beach, located not far away from where he stood just now, freeing himself of the constraints presented by Wizarding Society and the oppressing dress robes of doom, along with company meetings, formal balls and other such nonsense.

He could now focus on the things he was truly concerned about, such as Magical and Muggle Animal Rights, fighting the all-consuming corporations who would destroy everything around them for a few hundred Galleons, forcing various indigenous people to work for not more than a few Knuts. He could now consume all recycled scrolls, spend his days playing his guitar and eating his own home grown veggies, his biggest concern right now being who to buy the _stuff_ from, considering Ragnok, the goblin who used to deal of such matters with him, had immigrated to some other Southeast Asian island.

He could only hope he wasn't forced to buy any from his Muggle neighbor's _kid._ He shuddered at the thought.

But still, he missed her. Astoria had been not only a remarkable witch, but a caring mother and an exemplary human being…

Finishing what was left of his joint, he sat up straight, just looking at the sea and listening to the sound of the waves. There was something magical about living on an island, it was like a muggle paradise: uncomplicated and lovely. The breeze was warm against his skin all year long, though he preferred to go out at night when the temperatures were slightly lower, the sky was clear and blue on most days, the tropical flora grew in abundance in green an bright reds, pinks and orange colours, the waters were crystalline and blue and warm… He felt content with his life at the moment.

He let a sigh escape his lips as he decided to get up and make his way back to his house; his body was relaxed and his mind was slightly drowsy. It was a good life to lead.

As he entered his place, however, he noted an owl waiting for him. Its beak was set; it sat in an elegant and dignified pose amidst the chaos that was Scorpius's home. That was odd; he hadn't had any contact from anyone since he had moved here. He wondered, for a few moments as he unattached the letter from the owl's leg, who would have reason to contact him?

He dismissed it, however, as he unfolded the letter and started reading it:

_Dearest and most esteemed Scorpius Malfoy,_

_To commence this letter, I will have you know how disappointed I am in you, in not even letting me know you had moved to Muggle Paradise and I had to find this out through the grapevine. Shame on you. And you didn't even invite me over for a smoke! You've been unfaithful to me again, I don't even know why I bother in writing to you, uncaring prick._

_Oh well, I can't really hold it against you, I'd have done the same if I were in such a position, with the bothersome family you have in any case, it must be joyous to live freely, and not have to worry about, what you like to call it? Right, the oppressing trappings of pureblood-ism, Magical Wizarding Balls (that sounds funny, don't it?) and other such nonsense._

_That's why you'll be displeased to find out that I am inviting you to one such Magical Wizarding Ball, in which you are required to attend with an oppressing dress robe of doom, and __shoes __if possible, those muggle hippie sandals just didn't cut it last time, and they won't do this time either._

_This Ball is in commemoration of the end of the Second Wizarding War, and you are required to attend, as your family had been directly involved in it, and without you I'm quite sure I'm going to be bored out of my mind.._

_Also, Lily Potter, is going to attend (apparently she is single and available again), and if my well being is not reason enough to convince you to come, I know she will be *wink wink*._

_In any case, send me a reply as soon as you can. It will be held next Saturday in London, by 6PM, but I'd like to meet you around 3 o'clock in the Leaky Cauldron if possible, I don't think either of us wants to make a sober impression upon entering the ball._

_Kind regards,_

_Freddy Jones_

_P.S.: Dating a Weasley. Awesome bj mouth! _

Scorpius chuckled at his friend's antics. He hadn't thought of Freddy for a while, last time he'd heard of him he was touring Europe with his rock and roll band, Poison Antidote. The owl gave an annoyed screech, bringing his attention back to the creature.

"Well, be patient. Let me just write my reply and I'll give you a treat to go, alright?", the owl seemed appeased by the offer, giving Scorpius time to scribble down a note in reply _"Damn, that means I'll have to get dressed. Does this also mean the robes have to be clean? Congratulations on catching a Weasley, you'll have to tell me all about her. I'll see you on Saturday, Scorpius"_ and with that, he attached it to the owl's leg and gave her a generous treat, watching it take off into the starlit skies, rapidly catching a wind west into rainy England.

Lily Luna Potter…and _single_, he'd said. A smirk made its way onto his face as his mind considered the interesting possibilities this offered…

XxX

On the other side of the world, Lily Potter shuddered as a thrill raced down her back. She kissed his full lips languorously, savoring the feel of his velveteen lips on hers, his dark hair was messy, their eyes were closed and her dark red hair cascaded down her right shoulder, as Lily sighed blissfully. Everything was going to be alright…she re-opened her eyes to look into Adam's, as she contemplated why they had broken up again. She sat on his lap, on the leather chair in his bedroom, his back was turned to the bed, and she closed her emerald eyes once more, as she felt his hands slowly trail up her sides, taking her top with them … She sighed, blissfully, her torso brushed his smooth chest, and when she opened her eyes once again… Scorpius was there, lying on the bed, completely nude…her eyes grew wide and she felt her breath shudder and skate at the sight.

_This isn't happening_, said a voice inside her head, which she quickly hushed, opting instead to revel in the moment… she looked at the gorgeous blond man lying on the bed, with his muscular body propped on his elbows, long messy hair falling to one side and a sensuous smirk grazing his lips, Lily couldn't help but smile. The curve of her lips was pure seduction. She lifted herself off her former boyfriend, who was completely unaware of the gorgeous man currently lying on the bed behind him, and very slowly began to strip off her bra, her intent clear and deliberate. She saw the lust in both men's eyes and thought this wasn't such a bad idea after all…

But something didn't _feel_ right… what was that strange light and beeping noise? Lily rubbed her eyes as she groggily woke up, both objects of her desire melting away with the light of the sun on her face. Looking around her surroundings, she could only think:_ I can't believe I was having a sex dream with my ex-boyfriend…_and_ Scorpius bloody Malfoy._

Even her subconscious was turning on her now! She almost growled. It had been over three months, since Adam, her former boyfriend had broken her heart and left her for a job in Ukraine.

Tears no longer threatened to spill from her eyes, but she still felt angry and betrayed by him. Without bothering to think, the witch searched for her muggle mobile phone, scanned a number and dialed. She waited three rings until the call was finally picked up on the other end, "Hellooo!" quipped the cheerful male voice on the other end of the line. She smiled. JC had been one of her best friends since she could remember. He was completely queer and the best person to talk to about this sort of thing.

"Morning. I had a sex dream involving my ex and a very handsome old friend from Hogwarts. Is this even normal or natural?" She asked directly. Her question was answered with a howl of laughter from the other end of the phone.

"Your ex, as in, Monkey Boy?!", a fit of giggles followed, "Who would have guessed, _Witch Photographer Extraordinaire - Lily Luna Potter_, would be having a three way sex dream! You naughty, naughty little witch! If only _Charmed_ (the Witch equivalent of Vogue) found out about this, you'd be getting pelted with questions about feminine sexuality every day of the week!"

Lily Potter, daughter of Harry Potter, was one of the most sought after witches of her age, the epitome of grace and beauty, having made a highly successful career, both in the wizarding world, as well as the muggle world for her outstanding work within photography.

Lily didn't consider herself to be the brightest witch of her age, nor the most graceful, or even the most beautiful or a style icon for that matter. If she had any style at all, she could place the credit on her cousin Dominique, who had an outstanding taste for these sorts of things, and insisted on dragging Lily along with her.

She wouldn't argue about the successful career, though. It was what she loved doing the most. Ever since she was a child, she had always held a fascination for cameras and photography; she had started a journal where she had cut-outs from all the best photographs she thought she had seen. From magazines, family, posters, flyers, her own Muggle Polaroid experiments…and that fascination had slowly grown into a career; because she simply loved what she did, and she was quite lucky to be able to do it so early in her life.

She sighed, and smiling she answered her best friend. "Don't call him that, and let's not even go there, Jay. I need a coffee so I don't feel half as embarrassed when I see the counterpart on Saturday…It's already bad enough to have a sex dream with a man who dumped me, let alone with one I haven't seen for years…"

JC's amused tone didn't waver, "So you've finally decided to attend the Ball?" He squealed excitedly "Oh my Circe, I'll have to call Dom! She can't miss a day like this; you totally have to let us do a make-over." His tone meant business.

Lily smiled, but let out an audible sigh. "Let the torture begin…"

A loud, high pitched scream was heard from the other side of the line. "Oh my sweet Merlin! We'll have to go Muggle on this and then have our Magical Style Guru arrange it for the occasion. This is going to be so much fun! It's only two days to the ball, meet me at three in the Leaky Cauldron, we have a LOT of work to do ma cherie! And don't worry, I'll handle Dom, you just worry about getting fabulous and bringing your pretty little butt there."

And the call was over. With a sigh, Lily rose and prepared for a long bath and a scrub, she went in the bath room and turned on the tap, letting the water running so it would fill the bathtub. Her tub was enchanted the same way the prefects bathroom was at Hogwarts, with various taps each with its own exotic fragrance to fill the tub with foam…Lily would usually go for fresh scents like lavender or mint, but today she felt like something warm and sweet, so she decided to turn the chocolate tap on.

She took off her clothes and applied a muggle facial mask she'd got as a present from Rose, tested the water with her hand to ensure the temperature was right for her and went in, letting the warm water soak her body, relieving her muscular tension and making her relax in luxurious bliss.

_Hot tub baths_: there was nothing as blissfully relaxing as this. She let out a contented sigh, as she let the water wash away her troubles, and her mind drift for a while… Soon enough, thoughts of the last few months of her life took over.

Lily and Adam had spent a total of six months living together, when, one day, without warning, he packed up and moved to Ukraine. Lily later found out, that he had left her for a Ukrainian witch, who was apparently a high rated model in her own country…she had felt devastated with the ordeal. She had introduced Adam to her friends and family, to her father and mother, and her brothers…

She supposed she should have seen it coming. There seemed to be hints everywhere, which she so intently ignored, such as late hours at work, and calls from foreign numbers to his phone, their romance had seemed to fizzle out and…eventually he had left her.

She had cried for days, until JC and Dominique decided to make an _emergency intervention_, surrounding her with chocolate, Muggle Chick Flicks, ice cream, pizza, a _Guide to a Young Witch's Broken-Heart and How to Overcome This (Without Resorting to Amortentia)_.

After this, she had decided to man-up and become the powerful witch she had once been, investing her full time in her career, quickly achieving new heights due to her work obsession. Her work had featured in the cover of _Charmed, Witch Weekly, Glamour Spell _and more recently, a few adverts for a company called _Mesmerizing. Ambrosial. Charming. (M.A.C.)_, specializing in beauty glamour spells and potions for the modern witch or wizard.

Lily supposed this break-up had its positive effects…but it had still been brutal for her. The Ball held in commemoration of the end of the Second Wizarding War had been tricky for Lily to decide; on one hand she wanted to go in support of her parents, Harry and Ginny Potter, her uncle and aunt Ron and Hermione Weasley and all the other people in her family who had fought in the war, or died there.

On the other hand, she knew Adam had already been invited and would be attending. She had almost decided not to go all together when she'd been told, as the break-up had been quite recent at the time; however, her family always came first, and she had resigned herself to the fact that she would have to attend it, whether she was comfortable with seeing her ex there, or not. With that in mind, Lily had developed a plan, to ensure that she wouldn't make a fool out of herself, that she would appear beautiful, strong and confident, as she had always been meant to be; and for that to happen she needed JC and Dom to at least teach her how to fake it on the outside, because on the inside…she could only feel like a wobbling mess.

XxX

She met her friends after about half an hour after she finished her self-pamper session. Dominique was, as always, fashionably dressed, in a red toga-like top which contrasted wonderfully with her turquoise blue eyes and silvery blond hair, black wet-look leggings and strappy Christian Louboutin's, which Lily could only envy. JC was also stylish in a casual-chic men's look, with dark jeans, a blazer, pink and a black Alexander McQueen scarf and a 50's James Dean haircut. They would have almost looked like the perfect couple, had JC not been so femininely exuberant in his antics, pushing his pint aside and squealing when he saw Lily and attaching himself to her arm "Here she is! And ready to be made over!" He announced excitedly in a high pitched voice.

Dom, who had always been a symbol of charm and elegance, no doubt due to her Veela heritage, almost seemed masculine, in comparison to JC, not that she minded. She smiled delightedly at Lily "So you've finally decided to come out of your workaholic shell and heed our advice, have you Red?"

Lily grinned, nodding and hugging both of them, planting two kisses on each side of JC's cheek. "Yes, I thought it was high time I should man-up once and for all and show everyone the wonderful woman Lily Luna Potter can be!"

And even though Lily Potter was quite a reserved person, she couldn't help being a little extroverted when near her two best friends, the two people who had always been there for her, who had cared for her in her darkest hours and had made her smile even when all she wanted to do was cry.

They both grinned at her, laughter dancing in their eyes as they prepared her for the day that lay ahead.

"So, Jay here tells you've had a naughty dream Red, now you know I hate feeling left out, it just feels like you've been unfaithful to me and I get jealous…Spill it lady!" stated the blond, self-assuredly, throwing her hair back gracefully, as the led them out into muggle London, into the High Street and Designer jungle that was, Harrods.

Lily giggled, feeling a light blush creep up her cheeks, "Well, it wasn't all that dirty! But I'll tell you anyway!" and with that, each of her arms was entwined with one of her friends, as she re-told the events in her dream.

"So Scorpius Malfoy? Well, I can't really blame you, the man is an Adonis!" her cousin stated, "Have you seen him recently or so?" she inquired with a suspicious glint in her eye.

Lily smiled, shaking her head in answer, "I haven't seen him since we left Hogwarts to study arts in muggle London…" she added truthfully.

Dom raised a finger to her lips in thought, before dismissing it with a grin "Good times back when we lived together with Rosie!" she laughed and Lily smiled.

JC frowned at the two witches. "You know I always feel left out when you talk about your university days. In case you two, wicked witches, don't remember, I wasn't in that muggle and magical cooperation program that had you both and the other red studying arts with muggles! I mean, what was it so important about this program anyway? I can't see what exactly muggles have that we wizards don't." He declared self-importantly, although a hint of envy could be noted in his voice, which made the two witches howl with laughter.

"Well, for one they have _computers_ and a little something called the _internet_!" stated Dominique, smirking cockily.

"And let's not forget that the whole point of this further study was so that witches could better understand muggle technologies and use them in cooperation with muggles and magic to that there is a better comprehension between both worlds! It was an amazing program, if you ask me!" chipped in Lily, diplomatically.

JC snorted, as both witches burst into a fit of giggles, once more, as they browsed through Harrods's section of Designer wear, "So what look are we going for?" he enquired them both, eager to change topic.

"We're going for femme fatale!" immediately responded Dom, in an imperative voice, which Lily knew better than to contradict. JC nodded, "Couture it is then." His eyes twinkled mischievously, a smirk drawing itself on his face.

"We should have just started at Oxford Street…" stated Dom seriously, as they all knew where their next apparition would be to. This was going to be a _very_ long day, Lily thought smiling.

**AN:** So…what do you think? Please R&R, I'd love to know what you think!


	2. Tonight, we are Houdini!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you can recognize, JK Rowling owns all copyright of the Harry Potter Universe/Franchise. I'm just having some fun writing my take on the future of said Universe! :D

**AN****:** Hi all! Firstly, a massive thank you to all the silent readers and to anyone who has reviewed and given me your take on the story, it's really great to know what people think as it helps me write, also a huge thank you to everyone who has favourited or followed this story, it really made me want to write! And last, but not least, a very special thank you to my good friend and Beta reader **KrystalMage**, for all your suggestions, opinions and support; as always, I love you and you've been my greatest motivator and supporter in writing this, and to **Yasas-kun** for his criticism as well :D

Now own with chapter two!

**Baby the Stars Shine Bright**

_Tonight, we are Houdini!_

A roar of laughter filled the small corner table in the leaky cauldron as Scorpius Malfoy finished his recount of the past week of his life and his endeavours with the neighbour's son shady business.

"So, you mean to say you've been smoking muggle weed this entire week?" tears of mirth rolled down Freddy's cheeks, as he struggled to keep his laughter under control, but all his struggle was in vain as Scorpius nodded in confirmation, eliciting another roll of laugher from his friend. "Morgana's saggin' tits Malfoy, you really have become a muggle hippie!"

Scorpius smiled, dipping his pipe's ashes into a bowl on the table, taking another sip of butter beer. "But enough of my life as a muggle, you were to tell me all about your Weasley catch, we've been here for one hour already and until now, we've spoken about nothing but your tour and my fantastic attempt at living like a muggle. Which one is she? Feisty Weasley? Snobby Weasley? Romantic Weasley?" he wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively at his friend, who smirked in response.

Freddy was the epitome of "cool" and a well-known wizard rock star: his hair, handsomely sleeked back with gel, a small spider web freshly tattooed on his temple, ending on his brow, both arms covered in the same muggle inks and tattoo designs, although he dressed in a smart vintage, pinstripe suit muggle fashion. He took another elegant sip of his fire whisky on the rocks, taking his time to answer. "Well, I got the gem at the moment…"

"You don't mean…" Gasped Scorpius in admiration, causing Freddy to chuckle at his friend's astonished expression. "Told you I'd get her sooner or later!" he openly laughed, inhaling a drag off his pipe.

"Circe's tits Freddy, I didn't even know you could turn that much hate into love! You're with Rose Weasley?" Scorpius whistled in admiration for his friend, who only laughed more in return.

"Well, I obviously haven't turned all that hate into love _yet_... but I did manage to turn it into lust! Anyway, I'm still working on it…I'll probably see her tonight, but we're not going as dates…" he explained sincerely, "In any case, her whole family's going to be there; and after all that time spent in Amsterdam finishing off her Architecture degree, I'm sure she's going to want to spend some time with them." He finished, dabbing his ashes into the bowl in front.

"Which reminds me, what is this about Lily Potter being single? Wasn't she living 'happily ever after' with some Scottish bloke?" he inquired nonchalantly, secretly eager to absorb as much information as possible. One never knew when such knowledge would come in handy.

Freddy smirked back, casting a knowing look at his old friend. "That eager to get her?" he teased, releasing a slow drag of smoke from his mouth, and taking a more serious posture. "Well, from what I gather, she was with this Monkey-boy bloke for over a year; they even lived together for a few months. In any case, James told me nobody around her ever liked him, real cunt this one... Couldn't make her happy the whole time they were together, and apparently didn't even dignify her with a conversation on how he was leaving her to be with this other witch in Ukraine. Obviously Lily was devastated when she found out, took her a few months to get back on her feet…"

Scorpius nodded, his mind absorbing what he'd just been told, thinking of a way that this information might be useful to him. "So what's the bloke's real name, anyway?"

Freddy seemed to ponder it for a while, "Adam, I think." He finally replied, "James and Albus only ever called him 'Monkey-boy', so you'd imagine I wouldn't be too interested in much else." He smirked at his friend.

Scorpius smirked back, inhaling another drag of smoke, nodding in understanding, making his friend laugh suddenly "Merlin, tonight's going to be a fun night 'in it?" he laughed further, knowingly at his friend "I knew it was a good idea to force you to come!"

Scorpius joined in the laugher, glad to have taken this time to meet his old friend. He could feel tonight would be eventful; and ordered a bottle of fire whisky to be shared by the both of them. Well, he'd make sure it would be a fun night; besides, it was their personal tradition never to enter a formal event sober.

XxX

When Lily Luna Potter first entered the ball, she was not expecting the night to end the way it did. Nor to have actually felt _thrilled_ by it; but she kept that bit of information all to herself.

Lily Potter had arrived at the ball just on time, as was usual, dressed in a classic Cavalli scarlet red dress, which made her feel ambiguously both extremely self-conscious as well as powerful and sexy, strange as that might have sounded.

Truth be told, if it hadn't been for Madam Malkins's magical tailoring work with it, she wouldn't have dared to even consider wearing it, revealing as it was. Madam Malkins had a gift at magical tailoring, and as it was, she had started to specialize in adapting muggle couture and clothes for witches and wizards everywhere in wizarding Britain. The witch had magically enchanted the dress to adapt to Lily's body like a second skin, so that it would move _with_ her and refrain from revealing any of her naughty bits. The dress was very low cut on the front, with a very low back; the only thing that made up for it was the fact that is covered a high percentage of her legs.

Still, Lily had to admit, it was a killer dress, and if she could stop herself from blushing and having that terrible feeling that somehow she would expose herself sometime during the night in some horrible, humiliating accident, she was quite sure she could appear highly confident in it. Besides, Dom had assured her that power was in the appearance of power. And Dom was never wrong when it came to matters of appearance.

As such, Lily decided to put on her most smug and confident face, which she had spent hours practising with JC in front of a mirror, and went in search of any familiar faces which would help her calm her nerves.

"Lily dearest!" Lily turned around to face a beaming Victoire, who was standing next to her husband, Teddy Lupin, and was suddenly enveloped into a bone crushing embrace. "How have you been?" she inquired, voice filled with merriment, blue eyes dancing with excitement at having seen Lily.

The young witch could only smile at the blond and her husband, who smiled back, sincerely glad to see her. "Oh I'm quite al right Vicky, and how are you both? And what about little Juliet? Where is she?" Lily couldn't believe how long it had been since she had last seen Victoire and Teddy, and their two year old daughter; it had been _at least_ two months. She'd always been fond of Victoire and Teddy, they seemed to be the dream couple of their generation, who married a few years after finishing Hogwarts and had finally had their first child two years ago.

"Such good news Lily! Petite Juliet is at home with Jo, her babysitter; she's finishing her studies so she can teach at Charms Magical School, for young witches and wizards under eleven!" Victoire chatted happily, Teddy smiling beside her.

Lily giggled at her cousin's obvious excitement, when Teddy drew near the two women, whispering conspiratorially, "And another one is on the way, I'm sure I'm finally having a boy this time!" Lily gasped, and Victoire laughed, "But don't tell anyone just yet, you're the only person besides Nana Molly who we've told! We want to announce it to the family today!"

Lily squealed with excitement, "And what will you name him if he's a little wizard?"

"Jack," replied the proud father immediately, Victoire chuckled and waved him off, "Well we still haven't decided yet, I'd like to name him after my grandfather, who fought against Grindewald in France: Jules; but we are still thinking about it." She explained diplomatically, earning a laugh from Teddy.

"We can name the next one Jules if you like; this one will be named Jack Remus the first!" Teddy grinned smugly, earning a scowl from his wife, and a fit of giggles from Lily.

Soon enough, they had been joined by Dominique, Bill and Fleur Weasley, who were entertaining Lily with light conversation, until she was suddenly pulled aside by Dom, who whispered to her in all seriousness, "You can't believe who Louis is dating this time." She huffed.

Lily knotted her eyebrows together in attention, demanding an answer. "Who is it this time?" she finally inquired, "The suspense is killing me!" Louis Weasley, Dom's little brother and most prized sibling, had a knack to attract the most horrible girls. It had all started in fourth grade with Suzan Brown, who was the first to start a long line of cheating, backstabbing, inconsiderate girlfriends, who would usually end their relationships with poor naïve Louis broken hearted and desolate, after finding out about their affairs.

Dominique almost growled, "Slutty Griselda Magpie." Her eyes displayed pure fury, "And I just saw the little bitch snogging asshole Nott, right in front of his nose, with no shame or care to even conceal it from anyone! I swear, I'm going to pick his next girlfriend if this goes on, and it won't pass tonight without Louis finding out. He has to see it with his own eyes!" she burst in cold, whispered fury, hands shaking with passionate desire for Griselda's blood.

The Veela in her really jumped out in these occasions; Lily would have to think about a way to calm her down, before things got out of hand. "Well how do you plan on exposing them?" she asked, hoping her cousin would have a plan that didn't involve chopping the poor girl's head and serving it on a silver platter to her little brother.

"Your brothers."

Lily gasped in horror, shrieking, "James and Albus?! Merlin's balls Dominique," she paused for emphasis, using Dom's full name, to ensure her cousin knew she was serious, "you can't do that to the girl! I mean, I know what she's doing isn't right, but really? Is it really necessary to call on the Wizarding Inquisition?"

Dominique shrugged coolly, inspecting her long black and white painted nails, "She picked the wrong Weasley to mess with." She locked eyes with Lily's, her look assuring her that the decision had been final.

Lily's heart dropped, along with hopes for a quiet evening, "You've spoken to them already haven't you?" she received only a nod, followed by a grin, "And there they are; along with dearest Uncle Harry!"

Lily looked to her right to see her direct family talking animatedly and laughing at, what Lily assumed to be, Albus and James's latest antics, by the disappointed look on her mother's face. Lily and Dominique walked towards them, "Look who it is!" Albus gasped in mock astonishment, "If it isn't Killer Red and Deadly Accomplice Number One!"

"Gryffindor's underpants, which poor wizard are you catching today li'l sis'?" James gaped, giving her a mock disappointed look, "I've told you already, my poor heart can't take all this excitement." He sniffed, looking down, receiving a playful punch on the shoulder, from his younger sister.

"So how's the family been?" she inquired, looking at her father, who smiled crookedly at her. "Well, me and your mum just came back from a vacation in the Greek islands, we needed some sun, and the beach there is lovely! Your mother loved it." He nodded towards his wife, who smiled lovingly at Lily.

"Oh it was wonderful Lily! You should go there sometime, it really is wonderful! Your father and I went for a midnight ride on our brooms; we hadn't flown for a while, since the weather here in England has been absolutely dismal, and when we got there, we saw the chance to finally go for a ride together... and the view, oh the view Lily!, it was simply brilliant, the crystalline water reflecting under the moon, and the little islands on the sea…" Ginny Weasley recounted breathlessly, her eyes dreamy with the recent memories.

"The old man can still get you racing aye mum?" Albus interjected, making the group of people laugh, and Ginny blush and scowl at her youngest son in embarrassment.

"Lily dear," started her father, "isn't that that ex-boyfriend of yours, Monkey-" he stopped himself on time, noting Lily's furious glare, "er…Adam?" he attempted correcting himself, hoping she would be appeased.

But it was of no use, as both boys burst into howls of laughter, James exclaiming loudly between periods of laughter, "Wow! I can't even understand how you dated him Lily love, considering the vast amounts of hair on him!"

Lily glared at her brothers, blushing furiously, "What do you mean 'vast amounts of hair'?" she almost growled at her siblings, demanding an explanation from them.

"Well, why do you think we started calling him Monkey-boy?" Albus responded, trying to contain his laughter at his sister's so-called angry glare.

She gapped at them, "But that was after that US trip we did…" she almost whispered, trying to comprehend it all, earning another fit of laughter, and both her brothers to burst in unison "Where he slept with you and mum because he was too scared dad and us would murder him!"

Another howl of laughter followed, and Lily noted her father joining in and sent him an angry look, which he immediately tried to dissimulate for a fit of cough, until he finally stated honestly, "You know Lily, I just never thought he was the right person for you…he was just too…"

"Effeminate?" Grinned James, "Pussy-boy?!" barked Albus.

Lily sighed, walking away from the laughing lot... She knew they loved her, and that they were trying to make her feel better about herself; but still, she didn't quite feel it was right to treat a person she had been with that way, no matter what harm he had caused her. Even if she secretly found it funny.

And after all the distraction, she hadn't even remembered to talk to them about poor Griselda and what they would do to the girl. She gasped to herself, as she recalled her urgency in talking them out of it, before it was too late!

Turning on her heals and she started heading into- suddenly, strong arms were gripping her still as she bumped into someone and almost fell, butt first on the floor. She sighed in relief, looking up to thank her saviour, when she noticed it was _exactly_ the last person she wanted to run into.

"Adam!" she exclaimed, forcing a smile up at him, "What a surprise to see you! How have you been?" She inquired politely, trying to think of a clever excuse to escape him as soon as she could, earning only a smug smirk from the dark haired man before her.

"I'm quite al right thanks! It's good to see you're still same old clumsy Lily!" he chuckled, "You never really were one for grace or elegance were you?" he mocked her, lightly. Lily set her jaw, preparing to retort, when he interrupted her mid thought, "By the way, this is Nadya, my wonderful woman!" a tall, blond, beautiful and long legged woman joined him at his side, and he kissed her deeply.

Lily's world was suddenly crashing…It was one thing to know she'd been dumped for another; it was an entirely different thing to have it shoved into your face that way.

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to rid herself of the feelings of humiliation and degradation; when they finally stopped kissing and the gorgeous woman turned to Lily, smiling with a hint of malice glistering in her eyes as she raised her left hand to show Lily the enormous blue, square shaped diamond gracing her finger.

And that did it. In that moment, Lily's mind had gone blank.

XxX

Scorpius Malfoy walked smugly into the Palace where the Ball was being held. He had a good feeling about the night ahead. He felt relaxed and in control of himself, as if he had the power to conquer the world.

He smirked smugly. As he kept walking, though, he felt something odd entrapping his feet…he had brought sandals exactly so he wouldn't have to deal with tight, uncomfortable feet for that reason, as well as to annoy his father. Some quality family moments were always good, he thought to himself sarcastically, before he gazed down and- _Fuck._ – he cursed internally, looking at his feet clad with leather Armani shoes; _Bloody Freddy._

He looked behind him and glared at his friend's grinning figure, receiving a wink in response to his killer look.

Scorpius sighed in defeat. Sometimes it was annoying how well Freddy knew him; he couldn't get away with anything. He proceeded onto the table area, the interior of the Palace's Ball Room was decorated in rich crystals, whites and gold's, and the area was facing large French windows and double doors leading to the massive water garden outside.

He wasn't too happy about the tables though. _Name cards._ The tables had _name cards_ addressing where each person was to sit, which not only annoyed Scorpius for the pure snobby aristocratic constraint this represented, but also because he had been placed in a table with his entire family.

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, calming himself from angry thoughts of the unpleasant conversations sure to arise throughout dinner. He would deal with them the same way he had been dealing with them for the past few years: with cynicism and sarcasm. They wouldn't want to cause a scene in public, in any case. The Malfoy name had been shamed enough by himself, for his family to want to attract any further attention.

He felt pleased with this thought, returning to his calm, chilled manner.

Now, for what really mattered tonight, Lily Potter. Where was she? He questioned himself, scanning through the room with his stormy grey-blue eyes, until he found a flash of dark red hair, long and straight and…had his trousers just tightened suddenly? Her dress was a second skin on her body. He was sure it was muggle couture, down to her feet and scarlet red, with a slit that ended on her mid-thigh, revealing the milky white skin of her leg, a low V neckline that sat perfectly on her chest and tied around her back …how he'd love to see that dress on the floor of his room.

He decided to keep a tab on that thought for later; for now he had to focus on getting close. She was speaking to a couple, when he neared them; her body, visibly tense. He shamelessly eavesdropped to hear what the woman she was speaking with said, "You see zisse ring Lily? it iz of eighteen kharate. Iz wonderful what Adam got for me, don't you tink?" she chatted, a strong eastern European accent lacing her voice.

He suddenly recalled his conversation with Freddy, immediately understanding what was happening. His predatory instinct told him that if he intervened in that precise moment, he could use her sudden relief and appreciation, to his advantage. He instantly grabbed a flute of champagne, from the nearest waiter and directed himself towards her, his most handsome smile in place, "Lily dearest! I've been looking all over for you, here's your Champagne darling!" he handed her the flute, watching her visibly relax and eagerly take a sip of the drink. He wrapped his arm around her waist, letting it rest there intimately, as he directed his attention towards the couple in front. "You haven't introduced me to your friends yet, my love…" he looked back at Lily waiting a reply.

She took another gulp from the flute, seeming to regain her voice, a brilliant smile on her face, "Wow! Scorpius! Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced them yet; this is Adam and this is his fiancé, Nadya." She waved her hand in their individual direction, looking inquisitively at Scorpius, who smiled back charmingly, raising his eyebrows before turning his attention to them.

"Well, it's always grand to meet any of Lily's friends." He continued smiling charmingly, wrapping both his arms around Lily's waist, planting a light kiss on her neck.

The man replied, with a very forced smile, "Lily never told me she was with someone new." Adam looked at her intently, as she took another nervous sip of champagne. Scorpius could tell her ex didn't like the idea of her having recovered so soon and intended to intimidate her with this, so he once more smiled in the charming aristocratic Malfoy fashion, replying for her. "Oh, we've been keeping it discreet; we wanted to make the great announcement of our new-found love tonight, but I still feel I should ask Lily's father permission for stealing away his wonderful daughter." He laughed, planting an affectionate kiss on her cheek.

Adam's face seemed to distort completely in a sneer. "Well, good luck with that…The man might be a famous hero, but he's complicated to get along with if you're not part of the clan already." He snorted. His fiancé seemed annoyed, sulking at the lack of attention, seeming to compare both men and frowning at her fiancé in depreciation.

Scorpius smirked taking the moment to get rid of the couple and take advantage of the situation, replying smoothly "Oh, don't worry, my family and the Potters have a long history!" he laughed, planting another kiss on Lily's neck, receiving a glare from her ex-boyfriend, consecutively making his fiancé frown in envy that her man wouldn't lavish such public display of affection on her.

Scorpius didn't fail to notice the light blush tinting Lily's cheeks as he did this, or how her breath hitched, before suddenly swirling in his arms to face him, a smile that was obviously meant to elude anyone but him on her lips and whispered in a hushed voice, _"Why are you doing this for me, Scorpius?",_ another gulp of champagne followed her question, her body tensing once more.

He smirked into the crook of her neck, trailing his lips up to her ear, taking his time to let his breath tickle her ear before finally responding, in an equal whisper, leading on-lookers to believe that they were a true couple, whispering sweet nothings to each other, _"I think I deserve a long awaited date, don't you?"_ he smirked against the skin on her neck.

A light giggle escaped her lips as she replied teasingly, in an equally soft voice that she knew only he could hear, _"And what would a womaniser like you, want with a boring girl like me…? I'm sure you could have any woman you'd like, and there are much more exciting offers at your disposal tonight."_ She smirked in his direction, her eyes half lidded as she looked at him from under her lashes.

Scorpius couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. Lily had always had a way of evading herself from dates, without having to say 'no'. But tonight, he had the upper hand. He embraced her frame and whispered with a devilish smirk, _"Ah, yes dear Lily, but none of them has your distinct appeal…so what do you say, go on a date with me tomorrow and escape the humiliation of the tumultuous break up of our five minute relationship, in front of what's-his-name, or escape my advances and cause a dramatic public scene sure to be embarrassing and the gossip of weeks to come for the wizarding community?"_

A shaky chuckle made its way onto her face as she responded, ever so evasively, as was the style of the sneaky Lily Luna Potter, "I suppose you make an offer I just _can't_ refuse... A date tomorrow then. But I'm warning you Malfoy, you had better think of something good, or I'm leaving you mid-date."

He grinned back at the long awaited positive response he received, turning his attention back to the couple they'd been chatting with and saying "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, but I've some business to attend to right now." He turned his attention back to Lily, a sly smile gracing his handsome face, "And I will see you later, my queen!" he winked, stealing a kiss from her lips, knowing she wouldn't protest in fear of their façade being discovered.

Yes, this would be a very good night, he thought to himself again as he made his way away from his red-headed dream.

He walked into the garden to support Freddy and his band, Poison Antidote. The garden had been quite beautifully decorated, he had to admit; it was on top of a lake, which had been enchanted to allow the wizards and witches to walk over it as if it were solid ground, and lightened so that the fish and underwater creatures underneath could be seen while they danced.

The stage for Poison Antidote had been positioned so that the players were standing on a piece of dark glass, floating four feet off the ground. He could see the band members arranging their instruments, Louis Weasley, fine tuning his muggle guitar, Fred Weasley on the bass guitar, Freddy Jones doing vocals and guitar and finally, Johnny Bones, on the drums.

Soon after, the crowd started gathering around the band, retreating from their sheltered palace and onto the enchanted water garden, outside. A short while after the band started to play a dancy, wizarding rock love-song, with a muggle twist to the tune, due to Louis and Freddy's muggle rock influences.

Suddenly, everyone around him was moving to the beat, dazzled smiles on their faces and hearts floating with the thrill of their music.

XxX

Lily found herself in the enchanted garden, slightly tipsy, swaying to the beat of Poison Antidote, wanting to nothing more, than to forget everything that had just transpired. She hadn't yet decided if her heart was racing with nervousness or _excitement_ at the prospect of going out on a _date_ with Scorpius Malfoy.

Deep down, Lily knew there had always been something between them, even if it had been left unsaid. All the lingering looks during Hogwarts years, the subtle whispered far too intimate conversations for two supposed friends, the unrestrained desire in both their eyes, the tension slowly growing stronger in both of them, each time they met…

And Lily knew she had never really taken Scorpius seriously, because she'd always regarded him as a womaniser, one week with a witch in his arms, the next week with another…at least, from what she'd heard. She'd never actually _seen_ him with another girl…sure, she'd heard a few witches bragging of having a relationship with him, but never anything admitted by himself.

All she knew was that her heart was beating faster than she'd ever felt her heart beat before, and she wasn't quite sure if she liked the feeling or not, but she felt terribly tempted to just give into the sweet bliss that was infatuation. A silly smile was plastered on her face, when she noticed the sudden silence surrounding her, the crowd turning their attention to the middle of the garden, where an enormous tapestry was raised mid-air, in a circle, dropping to the floor, with James and Albus flying on their brooms, around it, with magnified voices.

"Witches and Wizards, tonight is a night for celebration! A celebration of peace between the muggle world and the wizarding world, where acceptance is key to a peaceful and prosperous future!" Announced James, smiling proudly.

"That is why tonight," Albus continued "my brother and I have decided to honour the greatest squib of all time! The cleverest hoax the wizarding world has ever produced! The man responsible for our secrecy, and the muggle belief that Magic is nothing more than cleverly thought tricks and disappearing acts!" a pause followed.

"Houdini!" Announced James, "The squib who gave magic a new meaning, who gave Wizards and Witches a chance at secrecy, a man who cleverly invented mechanisms and muggle devices to make people believe in the magic within occult truths!"

And then it all made sense in Lily's head.

"That is why tonight, we are Houdini!" They opened the curtain to reveal that nothing was inside, closing it once more, circling it with their brooms. "As you could see, nothing was inside those curtains!" Albus stated, Lily anxiously tried to scream for them to stop, but was hexed by a glaring Dominique, who cast a muffliato on her so that nobody could hear her, and raised a single finger to her lips, a cruel smile displayed on her face, filled with satisfaction.

"And now, dearest Wizards and Witches, you will see before your eyes, an occult truth!" and as they both waved their wands in synchronization, the curtains opened to reveal Geraldine Magpie and Cygnus Nott passionately embraced, with half their robes off and their mouths glued to one another.

Lily looked at the stage, searching for poor Louis, whose face was the incarnation of stunned horror. His long red maw hawked hairstyled locks falling to the right side of his face, down to his waist.

And in that precise moment, all hell broke loose.

XxX

**AN:** So…what do you think? James and Albus really are a duo aren't they? Please R&R, I'd love to know what you think should happen next! Also, since this fic will be Lily/Scorpius centric, would you like me to post the outakes of this fic and write a few extra scenes with other Characters? If there's any interest, I'd love to post them! :D

Much love and thanks to all who are reading this!


	3. If Only Flitwick Knew

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you can recognize, JK Rowling owns all copyright of the Harry Potter Universe.

**AN****: **I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update! I've finally had the time to write and had feedback from my beta, and as such, was able to post this today :3 hurrah! \o/ So, I'm sorry if there are more typos than there usually is in this, **KrystalMage** hasn't had as much time to beta as she usually does, and as such, my sloppy typos were left all to myself to revise…so sorry for that, and if you find any, just let me know so that I can fix it! :)

**KrystalMage**: As always, a very special thank you to you, for being my beta, and taking the time to give me some tips even in this chaotic time in your life! :) Thank you, without your advice this chapter wouldn't have flowed the way it did! And thanks for the tip that you're missing Mr Malfoy, I hope the little inclusion in the end made up for it :p

**Baby the Stars Shine Bright**

_If Only Flitwick Knew..._

As she plumped her figure onto the wide, comfy couch, Lily Luna Potter lifted the latest edition of Witch Weekly to read the most scandalous headline yet: _"__Pansy Parkinson__: 'My Life as a Call Girl in the Muggle World' – an exclusive by Rita Skeeter" _featuring the cover of the brunette witch winking, and playing with her feather boa, doing sexy poses.

"Dom!" Lily heard Rose's voice call out, "Turning this abandoned factory into a home _slash_ art studio was your greatest idea ever!" she squealed, being the first time she had visited the stylish Chez Dom.

Lily chuckled hearing Dominique's following delighted laughter, "Well I can't really say it was **my** idea, exactly, after all I stole it from good ol' Warhol, who came up with it in the first place, with _his_ Factory; but fact is, when I read his biography again, after you and Lily left me all alone, I decided to look up factories in London, for the cheapest price possible and actually buy it. It's costing me as much as renting a room in central London, which was absurd in any case, and this way, I get to have my art studio, atelier and home in the same place! That's the greatest benefit of it all! Of course it was all Magically restored, I mean, the place was falling to pieces when I bought it…but I saw potential and just fell in love with it when I first came to see it!" she finished proudly, with a hint of a squeal in her voice.

"What a great monologue Dominique, I'm sure _someone_ must have been interested in whatever you were saying." Was Molly Weasley's grumpy retort; short and plump, she was the spitting image of her grandmother of the same name.

"Hey Molly, I'm also sure _nobody_ invited the likes of you into Dom's place!" Rose appeared, a fierce frown on her face and a temper that could only be matched by her father, Ron "Why don't you pack your bloomin' things and just sod off, will you?" The feisty witch was almost the polar opposite of her cousin Molly Weasley, with long fiery red locks styled with a bold undercut, leaving almost half her head shaved, and ears pierced from top to bottom, Rose Weasley was the image of Hermione Granger's worst nightmare incarnated.

This had earned her a glare from Molly Weasley, who was preparing an undoubtedly obnoxious retort, when Lily cleared her throat, deciding to interject before things became too heated between her cousins, "Merlin's bloomers, have any of you seen the latest edition of Witch Weekly?" she inquired, turning the magazine cover to ensure she would capture their attention.

Before either of the two could form an answer, Lucy Weasley, with dark locks styled in a classic Chicago musical, chin-length bob, cut diagonally shorter on the back, squealed at the chance to gossip, "Oh! Merlin, it's a scandal! I remember dad didn't speak too fondly of her!" she giggled girlishly, in her high pitched voice, earning a glare from Molly, who was once more cut off, this time by Rose, who had raised her chin and sneered.

"Mom never liked her, and for good reason! Besides her obnoxious, pompous arse behavior, she really did it in the Battle of Hogwarts, when she tried to give up Uncle Harry!" she stated passionately.

This wasn't going exactly as Lily had planned; she had to change the direction this conversation was headed to. Quick. "Oh definitely!" she concurred, adding immediately a new topic, "And what about Rita Skeeter doing these stories now? Isn't it ridiculous?" she asked, wide eyed, finally granting Molly an opportunity to speak.

"Oh, that awful woman! Merlin knows what she's done since she got kicked off the Daily Prophet!" she commented weakly, and after a few minutes of silence she took the chance to voice her concern and inquire for her cousin, "So where is Louis anyway? After what happened at the ball, I was really worried about him… James told us he was here with you and Dom, so we popped by, but haven't laid an eye on him yet!" despite her pompous character, everyone could easily tell that Molly Weasley was sincerely concerned for the welfare of her youngest male cousin.

Lily sighed sending a concerned look to the staircase leading to the upper rooms, "Oh…poor dear was so distraught when we got here, Dom prepared a hot tub bath for him to relax and be alone for a while…we felt he really needed that space, after what happened." She explained, casting her eyes to the two sisters. "But I'm sure he'll be better when he comes down!" she smiled, adding "So how is Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey anyway?" she diverged the topic, anxious to distract them from the already distraught Louis.

Lucy answered this time, with her sweet girly voice, smiling brightly, "Oh, same old thing you know? Dad is incredibly happy that Molly got the job in the ministry, mum still has her flower boutique and herbology farm, I think she is developing new flower types to create exciting scents with that Wizard Master of Perfume, Cygnus Il Fiorentino! She's really excited!" she giggled happily, making Lily unconsciously smile.

Lucy really was a darling of a witch, with her romantic personality, dreamy eyes, always in search of a fairy tale or a prince charming, caring and sweet; she always seemed to warm Lily's heart. She noticed that even Rose, with her eternal denial of love, and Molly with her strict conservative ideals were smiling when the young witch finished.

A sudden 'pop' sound was heard in the room, and in the center appeared JC, with his characteristic cheeky grin planted on his features. As he looked around his surroundings, he immediately turned his attentions to non-other than Rose Weasley, "Sugar tits! You cheeky, little witch! How long did you think you could keep this a secret from me?" he inquired; voice implying a scandal, while his eyes drowned in laughter.

"What secret?" asked Dom; momentarily stealing everyone's attention, as she joined them in the lounge room.

JC couldn't help bursting into excited laughter, with Rose's face resembling more a cherry with every passing second. The young man indicated with an accusing outstretched hand, the tumultuous red-head, "Oh nothing much…just that Rosie here has been going out with Mr. Freddy Hotter-than-Dragon's-Fire Jones, that's what!"

Every face was turned towards the young Architect to be, who was trying to hide her face behind the latest edition of Witch Weekly, replying from behind it, quite loudly, "So? It's just sex, pure and simple. Nothin' else."

But it was too late, for JC was ripping the magazine from her hands, revealing her cherry coloured cheeks, pouting lips and eyes filled with shame for all to see. "Sweet-tits, do you really think that I, Jacques Christien, would not find out you were doing one of the hottest men in the music business? Come on!" with his eyes glistening like a hawk and a hand on each side of her chair, blocking her from escape, JC had not even begun his inquisition. All was silent around them.

Nobody dared interrupt a JC inquisition. Bad things were bound to happen when one of these were interrupted, with terrible consequences, usually concerning the revelation of shameful teen years stories.

Rose huffed, averting her eyes from his, "Oh, it's nothing big, it only started a few weeks ago when Poison Antidote came to play in Holland, ok? Stop fussing." She explained, eyes closed, cheeks burning in hopes of stopping the terrible humiliation she knew was about to come.

"Oh…so I suppose he isn't the, what did you call him?, oh, right: 'An obnoxious jerk, who thinks he can just bang any girl he wants, who will never put his hands on the likes on me'" he finished his impersonation of Rose with a burst into a fit of evil laughter, before locking eyes with her and his expression suddenly became deadly. "Spill it ma Cheree. I want all the dirty details. Do you fancy him?"

Rose tried to cover her face with her hand, which was still scarlet, sighing as she tried to maintain a dignified composure; at least, as much as she could master. "No Jay, I **do not** fancy Freddy Jones. As I said, it is just sex and nothing more." She finished looking into his eyes. Everyone around them was frozen in suspense.

The young man seemed to weight her words before concluding that he should take a seat in front of her, not entirely satisfied with her answer. "Rose, you have never had sex with someone you did not fancy." Lily's heart was beating hard against her chance, her body tense and breath caught in her throat in expectation of knowing what he was going to say. What would happen now? His expression was smooth, as he examined his perfectly manicured nails, "So tell me, if it really is just sex, why have you been repeating it for such a long time?" he paused to confront her eye to eye, "Does he have two dicks?"

Just when the witch's face couldn't get more scarlet, everyone around her was bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter, and Cheshire cat grin had twisted its evil way into the young wizard's face, as his eyes glistered like the hawk that had just caught its prey.

"What is everyone laughing about?" Interrupted an unexpected male voice; Lily looked beside her to see her cousin Louis. Sweet, dear Louis Weasley: tall and handsome, with a face and body that could have been chiseled by Michael Angelo, long red hair, shaved on both sides like a 70's punk, and the heart of a Teddy Bear. Lily sniffed, thinking about what her younger cousin had just been through.

"Oh wow, you've really grown since I last saw you Louis…" JC was licking his lips, devouring the young wizard with his eyes, until he was interrupted by a very angry, over-protective Dominique.

"Jay, you may look like that at any man or wizard in the world you like, but _never_ my little brother." She frowned, turning her attention to her younger brother, her expression changing into one of love and concern, as she embraced his frame into a hug. "Louis, ma cherre, how are you feeling? Are you any better?" she kissed both his cheeks and looked deep into her brother's blue eyes, his cheeks turning a soft pink, as he realized he was still bare chested from his bath, in front of all those witches (and gay wizard), and looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh…Dom, yes, the bath really helped, I feel a lot calmer now…" his expression matched his sad, humble tone of voice, as he sat down next to Lily. "I suppose it was just a shock for me, finding out the way I did about them…It just doesn't really make sense to me, you know?" He looked at his older sister for support, a bitter smile framing his chiseled face. "I suppose I'm just really unlucky with women…"

Dom pouted, "Ma cherrie, I am truly sorry you had to find out this way, but it was better for you to know, than to remain ignorant…You really have to be more careful with the girls you pick as your girlfriends, you know?"

Molly sneered at her, "And what would you know about relationships?" she countered, looking at the stunning blonde, "Considering the longest relationship _you've_ had was with the first pair of Louboutins you bought, I hardly think you'd know what he's going through!"

"Says little miss perfect, with her perfect job at the ministry, and perfect long-term-relationship, what do you know about real life and its difficulties?" interjected an angry Rose, in defense of her best friend, and cousin.

Dominique threw her hair behind her shoulder, huffing, "And in any case, who would ever want a boring relationship like yours Molly? At least I get to wear my Louboutins and go out with them anytime I want. What about you, Molly? I wager that with your workaholic personality, you don't even have time to _see_ him, let alone _use_ him!" she laughed.

And with the heated argument diverting attention from him, Louis took the chance to slip away; unnoticed by anyone but Lily, who couldn't help but follow him into his guest room, where he locked the door and sat on his bed, elbows on his knees and fingers pressed to his temples, a deep, frustrated sigh finally escaping his lips.

Lily quietly sat next to her cousin, silently keeping him company. They spent some time that way, side by side, until Louis finally dared to speak. "It's always like this…as much as they love me, as much as I admire them, they won't let me live my life without criticizing me…I know it's all out of love and concern, but…" he sighed sadly, dropping his torso onto the mattress before continuing, "…but I just can't be the way they want me to be…"

Lily sighed, lying down sideways beside him, facing him and planted a hand on his shoulder, nudging him to continue, silently. He looked sideways at his cousin and let a small smile play on his handsomely chiseled jaw, "You're the only one who actually listens to me Lily. Thank you for that…" his eyes sparked with sincerity, warming Lily's heart as she smiled at him appreciatively.

"You know Louis, it's truly horrible how you let women abuse your kindness...In my opinion, you shouldn't just give away all your trust to the first girl you see…You should let them prove themselves worthy first." Lily advised honestly.

The young man sighed, looking at the ceiling. "It's just really strange for me Lily…" he paused for a moment, before he formulated his thoughts into words, "Having grown up in a family surrounded by such strong and vibrant women, I just don't really know my place too well… I feel like I never really figured out who I really am because of this…"

Louis had always been outshined by his sisters; Victoire with her repertoire of perfection, the perfect grades and attitude, an exemplary student, loved by Hogwarts's entire population, having found the perfect romance and love with Teddy, and now being a devoted mother; and Dom, the rebellious sister, driven by the arts, with a fearsome personality, passionate convictions and troublemaking reputation in her Hogwarts's years with her inseparable companion Rose, the Enfant Terrible of their family... And then there was him, Louis Weasley.

Shy little Louis, who spent his days alone with his guitar, listening to Muggle and Wizard music, having become a Guitar virtuoso by the age of eleven, with a record collection of over 3000 vinyl's, he had finally had his break when he became Poison Antidote's newest member. What he didn't expect was all the attention he had gotten. Of course he had always been gorgeous, the Veela blood flowed in him as much as it did his mother and sisters; but he hadn't ever really had the chance to shine on his own…and he simply didn't know how to deal with it.

Lily frowned as she thought of her two brothers, James and Albus. If only he'd spend a few weeks alone with them, he'd get all the experience he'd need to know how to deal with nasty people who only wanted him for his fame or looks… And suddenly, a light bulb was flashing inside Lily's head and a smile crept onto her delicate features.

That was it, the solution to all his problems: James and Albus, the troublesome duo. It was brilliant! She immediately turned her attention towards Louis. "Louis, you know, I think it would be smashing for you to spend a few weeks alone with my brothers."

Louis was flabbergasted, with her very sudden and unexpected outburst. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked dryly. This idea could ruin the young wizard, but the benefits of his dealing with them were worth the risk. Louis needed to gain some self-confidence, have some time in an all-male environment, males he could use as role models.

"Well, you'll just have to trust me. I think that a few weeks off with those two and you'd be feeling like a new man!" Lily grinned widely, her excitement finally infecting her cousin.

"Oh alright then…." He conceded, good naturedly "I'll spend some time with your brothers…but if anything goes wrong Lily Luna Potter, I am demanding a year's worth of muggle pizza take away on you."

A Cheshire cat grin took over her face, as she took his hand to seal the deal. It was done. The grin remained plastered on her face when she hopped off the bed, bidding goodnight to her cousin and headed towards the living room.

Lily wasn't surprised to see that the only remaining people there were Rose, Dom and JC: the usual partners in crime; each with their very own glass filled with Fire Whisky. JC and Rose in the middle of a heated game of wizards chess and Dominique painting her toe nails and paying attention to their game.

"How is he?" the blond witch enquired, looking at Lily with hope filled eyes. Lily smiled back, reassuringly, "He's better now…I think we both figured out how to make him man-up a little." She grinned cheekily.

Dom smiled back, eyes relieved. But this peacefulness couldn't last long, not when Rose was around. "So what's this about Scorpius Malfoy, Lil's?" the rebellious redhead inquired, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Lily's cheeks immediately flared Ruby red, as she asked evasively "What about Scorpius Malfoy?" she swallowed nervously and hoped they would drop the subject. She had no such luck.

JC's eyebrows were raised this time, as he answered, "Oh you know, the same guy you were having erotic dreams about? I saw him kiss you in the ball. And please, don't tell me it's 'just sex', I've already heard that excuse one too many times tonight." He said, casting a glance at Rose, who glared at the handsome wizard.

Lily sighed. There was no escaping this, so she might as well just be honest. "I really don't know what to make of it…" all eyes were on her, Dom having stopped mid nail just to hear what she had to say. "I mean, Adam was there with his new fiancé…"

"And the plot thickens…!" cut in JC, moving his knight. Lily threw him an angry look. "Truth is, I really don't know. He came in just when I was confronted with Adam and, what's-her-face with a diamond ring, and he's just charming and wonderful and dashing, and somehow, I ended up saying yes to a date tomorrow, I still don't know when or how is going to happen…" she said in a breath, throwing herself onto the couch and stuffing a cracker into her mouth to stop herself from continuing with her word diarrhea before she said anything she would later regret.

When she looked up into their faces again, they had all stopped what they were doing and sitting next to Lily. JC throwing an arm around her frame, Dom holding her hand and Rose had a hand on her shoulder. It was a slightly overwhelming moment, in her opinion.

"Lily, I think you need help. I'll admit, I've wanted nothing but for you to go on a date ever since you and Monkey-boy broke up, but I want to make sure you're ready for this." Dominique stated sincerely, earning nods from the other witch and wizard.

"The first thing we have to decide is, what sort of thing do you plan on getting yourself into? You'll have to be careful not to fall into a rebound. That's just the worst thing that can happen." JC advised.

"I mean, do you think Malfoy is long term material, or just a quick shag to get you off the blues? I think he's not a very serious type, I've never even heard of him being in a long term relationship…" continued Rose.

"As in…" Dom followed, "Ever." JC finished.

Lily was confused. "Well…I don't know, he's always seemed like such a flirt to me…every time we cross path's he always flirts and he's charming but… I don't know. I think he's really attractive, but I'm just really scared of getting hurt you know?" They all nodded understandingly.

"I think that, the best thing to do is to not take him very seriously…I mean, have some fun, do what you have to do, and dump him." Was Rose's advice.

Suddenly, JC snickered. "Merlin's nipples, remember when Rose took a 'dump' in class?" the three of them burst into a fit of giggles. How could they be so random? No wonder Lily was feeling awkward with best friends and family like these.

"Rose pooped in class?" Lily was bewildered, she'd never even heard of it. She had heard of the story, though nobody ever found out who'd done it.

They were rolling with laughter as Rose explained, "Oh it was dead funneh! I was in fifth year, yeah? And professor Flitwick decided to give a class in the Library, and I really, really needed to use the toilet! But he wouldn't let me!"

Dom's eyes were filled with laughter, "Oh Merlin! And I said to Rosie, 'you know Rose, I think you should just do your business here, since he won't let you use the toilet, you know? Teach _him_ a lesson!'"

JC was grabbing the couch laughing, as he finally screamed "AND SHE DID!"

"Good times!" the redhead grinned.

Lily's hands were covering her mouth, "So you're the one that pooped?! Oh Merlin, how could you?"

"With my butt, that's how! And that was only the first time!" Lily wasn't sure she could take much more of this. How could they be related?! And how could Dom and JC even find this funny?

"Right, on the last day in seventh year, we decided that since it was our last day and that we were having the class there _again_, she should repeat it! As a goodbye memory you know?" JC explained, provoking a new fit of laughter from the two witches.

Lily's face was flaming scarlet with all this information… Having had enough of the immature trio, she bid them goodnight and apparated into her single room apartment. It wasn't a large home like Dominique's, nor was it stylishly decorated or filled with pieces of her own art. In truth, she didn't even have her own photo lab, which she so much desired to have; but it was what she could afford, and what she called a home. It was small and cozy, with a nice kitchen and a large bathroom with a nice bathtub, a living room and bedroom filled with comfy furniture and photographs she had taken for herself, from her family, friends and trips she'd made throughout her life.

She noticed her clock, curiously thinking what time it would be, and gasped when she found out it was already nine o'clock in the morning. How could time have gone by so fast without her noticing?! She almost felt like crying. How could she have taken so long? She shut her eyes and covered her face with a pillow in annoyance, when her window made a tapping sound.

She groaned. The tapping sound hadn't ceased. She glumly took the pillow off her face, prepared to stun whatever bird was causing the disturbance, when she noted it was an Owl. And not just any owl, a very regal and majestic one, with grey feathers so well groomed they seemed more silver than grey and a black and white beak, which shinned like a freshly waxed shoe. The creature looked at her expectantly, with an air so regal, if it were a human Lily would have thought it a snob.

She forced her body to leave her bed, which had just started to feel warm against her skin, and made her way to the window, she then opened to let the creature in. As the owl flew in and sat on her bedside table, waiting for the witch, Lily couldn't stop herself from feeling excited, feeling the increasing drum of her heart, beat fiercely from inside her chest and against her bones. Rows of butterflies were flying in frenzy inside her stomach, as the thought, _Maybe it's him!_ burst into her head.

She quickly joined the regal owl, and unattached the letter from its leg, fiddling with the parchment to unfold it as fast as she could muster, until it lay fully stretched in front of her hands. She excitedly started reading the note he had sent her:

_My dearest and most adored Lily,_

_You told me not to disappoint you in our date today, and I've just been able to assure you that I won't. As such, I'd like to advise you to make sure you will wear something that you can feel comfortable to move in, as our date will be quite an active one…and do bring your camera, I've made sure that this is something you'll want to add to your repertoire as a photographer._

_I will pick you up tonight around eight in the evening, so make sure you'll be ready on time, as we don't want to be late for our date._

_Yours always,_

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_

Her heart was flipping in her chest, her breathing ragged, her head swimming in a pink haze of fluffy clouds, when the conversation she had had with her friends suddenly made its way into her mind, and she forced herself to restrain her excitement and remain calm.

She took several deep breaths, because at least now, after speaking with her friends, had a clue about what to do about Scorpius. She _couldn't_ take him seriously. He was a playboy, and that thought had just been confirmed by her friends… she would go out with him and have some fun, but not get attached… and that was it. Just some fun. Naughty fun.

Her heard attempted at one more flip, and in a moment of madness and temporary lack of though, she grabbed her phone and dialed Dom's number: "Dominique, he just sent me a letter telling me to wear something comfortable tonight." A gasp was heard on the other side, but she ignored it and continued "I really want to look hot. What do I wear? I need you!"

Merlin's beard, she'd never felt her heart racing so fast in her life, her head was swimming in a mist of roses, and the excitement of what was to come completely drove away all her drowsiness; it was as if a syringe of adrenaline had been shot straight into her heart.

Lily Luna Potter was going on a **date** with **Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**. And as much as she tried to contain her poor heart and keep her cool, it was speeding out of her control.

**AN: **Thank you one and all, to all my silent readers, and especially to all those who took the time to leave me a review and encourage me to continue writing this, so as my token of appreciation, here are a few replies to you:

Anonymous **carol** - I'm glad you found Scorp charming! I'm doing my best with him :3

**speedsONEandONLY - **thanks for always taking the time to leave a comment, I'm sorry I left you with a cliffie, but I hope I made up for it in this chapter

**Buvky5 **- you totally made me laugh with that! Ahah, I know Monkey-boy is a bum, but he does have his role in this story! Maybe I'll torture him later on, you never know!

**Stella McLaughlin** - really cool name btw, thanks for the support, I'm glad you like it!

**Siriuslymrsmalfoy** - updated! :D hope you like it!

To anyone who has waited and is still reading, thank you. Please let me know what you think, I hope to be able to post next chapter (the Date) next week! If I get more reviews, I might be faster ;D


	4. A Kiss to Remember

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you can recognize, JK Rowling owns all copyright of the Harry Potter Universe.

**AN**: Sorry for all of you who've been waiting, life has just been getting in the way and I've only just found time to finish this; I'd especially like to thank everyone who has been patient and is reading this; I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Amy thank you for being my Beta and such as amazing friend, this chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

**Baby the Stars Shine Bright**

_A Kiss to Remember_

The party had marked recent history as a hilariously horrific disaster, Scorpius Malfoy recalled vaguely as he observed the way the silky swirl of smoke escaped his lips, and floated in front of his eyes. His headache had started subsiding, as the effects of the magical substance he'd been inhaling started to take effect. Gravity… was suddenly a concept nonexistent in Scorpius' world, as he felt his weight being lifted, and his mind freed.

He closed his eyes and smiled, feeling the cold air caress his cheeks and gently ruffle his long blond locks. His elbows were propped on the wooden balcony of Freddy Jones' apartment, and when he re-opened his eyes he viewed the glory that was London at night. He turned his head around to look behind him, and inspect Freddy Jones' elegant figure, plumped down on a Dragon leather chair, right foot atop his knee, his handsome chiseled face concentrated in the night edition of the latest Daily Prophet, hair no longer sleeked back, but falling over his left eye and a pipe stuck in between his lips.

Freddy Jones was probably the most handsome man Scorpius had ever met, with his distinguished heterochromatic eyes, one brilliant violet and the other the hue of a golden hazel; his smooth masculine chiseled jaw and well-toned figure, the deep sensuous drum of his voice as he laughed, even the grace with which he moved, elegant and soft, yet powerful and masculine. Freddy was a wild creature with deep control over himself, disguised in elegant pinstripe suits, classy boots and suspenders, the tattoos only increasing his aura of mystery and adding to his irreverent look. Scorpius was a very attractive man himself, he knew that perfectly well but Freddy, well, he was simply magnetic. The subject in question suddenly raised his eyebrows and threw Scorpius an inquisitive look, silently asking him to share his thoughts.

"If only I were into men Freddy, I'd have probably ravished you by now!" Scorpius laughed, making his charismatic friend smirk and exhale a star shaped string of smoke.

"It's never too late Scorpius, you just say the world and I'll give up on Rose!" Freddy offered enigmatically, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

One could never tell with Freddy when he was being serious or not, he was simply one of those people who made you wonder if they were simply being funny or actually serious. He had gotten away with much in his Hogwarts years because of this cool, refined attitude that Scorpius, much as he tried, had never been able to duplicate. Scorpius was the definition of a "dude", careless, reckless, and blunt. Those were his traits, and he had learned how to master them to his advantage.

"So how's the Dragon Ash? Better than that muggle crap you've been doing?" Freddy continued conversationally, returning his eyes to the article he'd been reading.

Scorpius laughed, "Let's not go there Freddy, both have their qualities…" he saw a smirk sneak onto the other wizard's face as he turned the page.

"You really are becoming a muggle hippie Malfoy, if only your father could see you now!" Freddy threw his head back, probably imagining the scenario as he laughed. "So how did it go with Red-haired-Beauty?" He smiled mischievously "And don't lie…I saw you necking her, and almost fondling the girl in public. Morgana's tits! That was the kind of show I haven't seen in a while!"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, looking down and said, as a contemplative philosopher would, "If only we had been alone with you… we could have even made it a party!"

Another deep drumming of laugher rolled out of Freddy's mouth, his heterochromatic eyes dancing with laughter, "Damn! And here I was thinking I'd finally get a chance to jump you!" He then smiled sincerely at his friend, "So you got her to go out with you?" he inquired.

Scorpius sat down on the couch next to him, and sighed. "Well, it was a bit in the heat of the moment that I got her to go out with me…Tomorrow." Freddy's eyes had grown twice their size, his eyebrows raising up in astonishment, making Scorpius frown, "I know, rash…making her think I'm too eager, but you have to understand that a window of opportunity like that doesn't really open very often with Lily Potter…I just had to grab it. You know I've always had a soft spot for Lily, she and I just never really had a chance to explore it…"

"And before you continue with your Man-gina Monologues Scorpius, I have to say that was a bold move. Even for you. So, she's probably expecting the moon now. What's this date going to be like?" Freddy inspected Scorpius' dumbstruck face, and smirked. "You haven't even thought about that have you?"

"Well, I'm still processing the whole turn of events, it's not like I've had a lot of time to think about it." He pouted like a child who'd just dropped his ice-cream. "Thanks for spoiling my happiness there Jones, I really appreciate it!" he shot a glare at his companion.

Freddy, who was already rolling a new pipe to smoke, only smirked at him and threw his friend the newspaper he'd been reading. "Check out page 8."

Scorpius frowned, sitting on the same spot his friend had just left. He immediately opened the page he'd been indicated and scanned it for anything interesting. Finally, in a very small box he found the tittle **'Flight of the Dragons'** reading _'After 13 odd years since their last flight, all dragons in Europe will be released to fly across Scandinavia, as it is part of their mating ritual. Scandinavians will have the chance to see the Hungarian Horntail Dragon that once posed as a challenge to the Chosen One Harry Potter in the flesh!'_

Scorpius raised his eyes to his friend, who watched him with a smirk. This was _perfect_. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest as the excitement took over him. It wasn't after all every day he had a chance to go out with Lily Potter; he would have to make sure that this date would be one to remember.

"You know, the Malfoy estate still owns a large portion of land in Sweden designed to study Astronomy. I'm sure they'll be able to afford having a day off work for me."

"Without your father's knowledge I presume?"

"Of course."

Lily's efforts to calm her nerves were, so far, failing to do her any good, as she sat down on her couch looking intently at the clock on her wall.

**7.46PM**

How could it only have been a minute? She got up from her seat once more as she walked into her kitchen and drew a glass of water, making her way back to her living room and sitting down.

**7.47PM**

Another minute. She gulped the water down, feeling its smooth coolness in her throat and wiped her mouth with her hand. _Merlin_ now she had to go and wash it, unless she wanted Scorpius to think she was untidy and disgusting.

She was just about to get up, when she heard a knock on the door. She immediately froze, her heart alone beating violently against her ribcage. She swallowed a dry lump and took a deep breath.

_Compose yourself Lily. It is just Scorpius Malfoy. Womanizing Scorpius Malfoy. You have to do as your cousins advised you, have some fun with him and don't take it seriously. The last thing you want right now is a rebound…no matter how charming he may be._

Taking another deep breath, she straightened her leather shorts and tank top and made her way to open the door. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him standing there, right in front of her, _on her doorway_, with his long, romantic wavy blond locks tied at the nape of his neck, a charming smile on his face, hands in his knee cut levis pockets, sandals on his feet…

She quickly thought of an excuse to break her own enchantment, "Sandals Scorpius? Really? Classy boy." She smiled flirtatiously making way for him to enter her room.

She could see from the corner of her eye, a smirk forming itself on his face, as he smoothly replied "What, you don't like it? And here I was thinking you were into animal rights Lily, shame on you." He then turned his head towards her, revealing a genuine smile. "So… ready for an adventure?"

Her eyes grew wide… wasn't this supposed to be a date? Who would ever think of having the word 'adventure' associated with the concept of 'date'? A date was supposed to be romantic and sexy… at least that's what she had in mind when she had challenged him. She would have thought womanizing Malfoy would be the kind for a nice wine and dine, and all over in the morning…

Strangely enough, the idea itself, of an _adventure_, only made her pulse quicken. It was intriguing, and definitely not what she was expecting of a womanizer… her pulse quickened and her stomach fluttered with anticipation… the sincere smile and the word 'adventure' had only made her head swoon into the skies.

"Well, alright!" she declared, taking a deep breath and smiling back, "Lets fly into this so called adventure-date of yours! Let me just go get my camera! I'll be a second!"

She grabbed the camera and put it in her purse, making her way towards Scorpius who grabbed her hand tightly and smiled before she felt the sharp pull of the Side-Along Apparition, and for a while she felt as if she was being squeezed through a very narrow tube until finally landing. She felt herself lose her balance and her body falling, when strong hands grabbed her waist pulled her against a warm chest.

She looked up into the deepest eyes she had ever seen and felt a familiar warm wave of heat burning her cheeks. She hadn't felt like this is such a long time, she… _had_ to get back to her senses. Lily shook herself back onto her feet laughing and thanked Scorpius. "So where are we exactly?" She finally took a look around her surroundings, appreciating the twilight that filled the sky with a hue of light blues, purples and yellows that she didn't want to end, the trees surrounding them so tall and green, they seemed to have been there since the beginning of time…she was completely awestruck.

Scorpius Malfoy was dumbstruck as he surveyed the beautiful red-head in the midst of such a beautiful place. He had never really thought to bring anyone there; this place had always been so special to him. It had been his sanctuary for many eyes where he would hide whenever things were going wrong.

As her emerald eyes met his, he suddenly regained his composure, and as much as he tried desperately to escape the aristocrat in him, it would never release him. He smiled back at her elegantly, bowing and answered her calmly, trying desperately to hide the excitement he felt as his heart beat rapidly against his chest. _He was on a date with Lily Potter, and he had never felt as much like a school boy as he did in that moment._

"This, dear Lily, is a very special place in the Malfoy estate. Very few people know about it, and even fewer can say they have seen it. We are currently in Sweden and I promise you," His eyes seemed to pierce through her soul, "It's going to be a night you'll never forget." He finished with a wink, his stomach fluttering as he saw her beautiful cheeks tinted pink.

He held her hand, casting a body warming charm on both of them, and led her into the forest. He looked at her beside him, in her petite frame, long red locks that fell down to her waist and the way the leather clung to her form, making her drip with unknown sensuality. He would have ravaged her right then and there, if it weren't for the fact that this was Lily Potter, and that if he wanted her to be his, he couldn't simply approach her like any other man would. He would have to conquer her.

A smirk formed in his face at the thought, leading her further down. He was surprised in the way she simply trusted him, to bring her into such an unknown place without questioning… another reason why he had always found her so fascinating. She had always trusted him so much…

After walking for a while, the couple had arrived at their destination, where a massive tower stood before them, so tall it towered over the massive trees surrounding the place… it was so remote that only those who knew that zone by heart could find it.

Lily's heart still hadn't stopped, and when she saw where they were headed, her heart drummed even faster, if that was even possible. She tried with all her might not to trip on herself, or fall or make an idiot of herself the way she usually did.

She breathed deeply closing her eyes, reminding herself of Dom's words. Tonight she was in control, she would get what she wanted and _**not**_ fall in love. She nodded to herself, running her cousin's words of instruction repeatedly in her head, as though they'd somehow act as a deterrent to her intrinsic nature.

There was a charm that brought them straight to the top, after Scorpius muttered a few words, and when they arrived at the top her breath was knocked out of her lungs, as she gazed at the beautiful view surrounding her in wonder. The sea of green, which made the ground, under the mist of lovely soft colours that, blended the skies into something that seemed as beautiful as Monet's _Sunset on the Seine at Lavancourt_ painting. A few stars were beginning to appear in the skies, twinkling like diamonds. Lily felt a tear slip out of her eye, overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of it.

Lily was startled to hear the first words that came out of his mouth after seeing all of it, "Lily, has your father ever told you about the Hungarian Horn-tail dragon he fought during the tri-wizard tournament?"

She had been more than startled, "Yes, he has… what are you…? Oh Merlin, I've always wanted to see a dragon! It always seems like I'm being pulled into another world whenever dad retells his adventures…I can't deny him fighting dragons has always been my favourite one…" she elaborated.

He smiled at her, eyes gleaming enigmatically, "Well, what if I told you, that _that_ same dragon, will be flying over this same stop tonight?" Her heart skipped a beat. "And that you can photograph it as much as you like?"

As he finished his sentence, the heavy sound of gigantic flapping wings sounded, and she looked straight above her to check if her suspicions were correct. _A real dragon._ Her mouth gapped open, as she walked to the very edge of the tower, grasping her camera tight to her chest and raising it to her eye.

_This was a dream come true!_ Her face filled with a smile, as she started photographing; just then, she had entered another world! Soon enough the sky was filling with dragons, dancing ravenously in the twilight sky. This was definitely _better_ than a painting. It would be her next exhibition.

"Merlin Scorpius, if only we could go closer! I think that's the Hungarian Horn-tail my dad fought during Hogwarts years…" and before she knew it, she was on a broom, grasping Scorpius Malfoy's waist, as he flew into the skies.

"Lily, we'll have to be very careful…the tower is enchanted with many charms and spells that prevent our detection…but if they see us, we'll have to be very quick in escaping if we don't want to turn into a dragon barbeque feast."

Lily giggled at his comparison. They were so close to them… she could cry with joy, as she used her camera to capture them in flight, their mighty wings so elegant in the sky, so powerful and magnificent… Their monstrous roars were deafening, but Lily couldn't help the sweet thrill she felt doing this, it felt so _naughty_. Her dad would kill her if she ever told him she did something as dangerous as this.

"Can we get closer to him?" She screamed to Scorpius. Suddenly they were flying at a high speed towards the same dragon her father had defeated so many years ago, they were getting so close! Her heart was thumping with a mixture of adrenaline and excitement, all combined as they flew closer and closer to him…

And suddenly the massive beast had turned his head towards them, furious and ready to kill. Her heart froze and her grip tightened, as she felt her body being jerked in the opposite direction, flying as fast away from the dragon as possible. Her heart was pounding faster as faster as they tried to escape the hellish flames behind them.

_Merlin, Merlin, Merlin!_ Her mind screamed as she grabbed his waist with all her might. They had to get away from him!

Scorpius was flying lower and lower to the ground, "We can't enter it flying!" He explained to Lily, "We'll have to walk in to breach the defenses!" As soon as they landed, he had her hand in his as he ran, showing her the way, not daring to look back, until she could see it again: the tower. She was out of breath and almost on her knees, when they finally made it inside the tower again. The dragons were still flying around and she gazed at them in wonder again.

She finally looked at Scorpius, who seemed more fascinated in her than anything else, if that was at all possible, and felt the heat creeping up her cheeks once more. She smiled and whispered, "Thank you for showing me this." He simply smiled back at her, as he waved his wand.

As he did that, dozens of floating candles surrounded them, a table had been set near the edge of the tower, adorned with red roses and white lilies, and a single violin was playing a soothing melody on its own accord, and just like a watercolour painting, blended with the skies and all of their surroundings.

Lily gasped, feeling as if she had just been pulled into a very realistic version of a romantic muggle film, like the lead actress whose love life ended in a _happily ever after_. Then she felt his left hand tighten around hers, while the other one held her waist; as she looked down in embarrassment, she noted that her clothes had morphed into a flowing white dress and as she felt her hair, that it was also adorned with a crown of lilies. In that moment, Lily was a true princess, dancing with her prince, as she looked at the beautiful face of the man in front of her, his hair romantically tied back at the nape of his neck, with a white shirt and black trousers and proper shoes; his chiseled jaw carrying a clear smile of pure happiness, and her heart was beating too hard for her to concentrate, as he swayed her across the small space of the tower.

She would have never thought a person like Scorpius Malfoy would ever be capable of doing such a thing…of dancing like a prince, of having something like this arranged just for her…

Scorpius gazed at her face, mesmerized by her, by the moment they were sharing, by something so beautiful he would have never even dreamed of sharing with anyone. It seemed so surreal, like a dream, like floating in the skies, with the woman of his dreams in his arms, clear emerald eyes gleaming with happiness and wonder, as he swayed with her to the sound of the beautiful music the violin was playing…

And then, without any warning, her lips were on his, soft as rose petals, caressing his warm ones, as he blissfully lost himself into her kiss.

He didn't know how long it had passed since it had started, and she wanted this moment to last forever, but what they had both felt at that moment, was that it had been always meant to be this way…

It truly was a kiss to remember.

* * *

**AN: **Right, so that's the end of this chapter…for all those of you wondering, it won't end here. This story still has quite a bit to go, so good news for anyone who likes this universe and wants to keep reading! And now, for my dearest reviewers:

_**siriuslymrsmalfoy7**__**:**_ Thanks for having that chat with me, I really hope you liked the little bit of extra Freddy in this chappy! There will be more to come, I promise! ;D

_**speedsONEandONLY**__**:**_ I really hope this lives up to your expectations! :) I'll see what I can make do about Louis and the Potter's! I have a few ideas in mind ;)

_**KashmereBeauty**__**, **__**A Light in the Night**__**, **__**Chrissy, Sophie, Bucky5 **_and _**bets2010:**_ Thanks so much for all your support; I'm really glad you all like this story! I hope the date lived up to your expectations and I really hope you'll stick by for the rest of the ride!

Thank you all for reading, please leave me a review and let me know what you think! :D

-Cat


	5. Paradise (An Interlude)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you can recognize, JK Rowling owns all copyright of the Harry Potter Universe.

AN: This chapter is all fluff and good times for Lily and Scorp. After this, the drama starts :) also, it might be good to point out that this chapter is rated **M** for scenes of tasteful intimacy between Scorp and Lily. I can't really call them "lemons", because I don't go into detail in the acts themselves, but it's implied and suggested throughout the whole chapter, so if the concept of two consenting adults, who are very much in love and engage in very intimate affection makes you feel "icky" I highly recommend you skip this chapter.

A very special thanks for my amazing Beta, and good friend, KrystalMage for threatening me with an eternity of sweet deprivation if I went on with my plans and cut all the romance in half. So yeah, you have her to thank for all this fluff and romance :D Thanks for not letting me butcher this story sweety! This chapter is dedicated to you! :D

AN2: FFnet is giving me some bullocks with this update. Hopefully I fixed it, but if you spot anything that doesn't sound right, be sure to let me know so I can fix it! Sorry for any inconvenience!

* * *

**Baby the Stars Shine Bright**

_Paradise_

Lily lay on her side, and quietly watched the gorgeous man sleeping peacefully next to her. His skin was bathed by the pale moonlight that gave him a cool, angelic aura; he seemed ethereal and other worldly as he lay there on his side, breathing peacefully. Taking a shallow breath, she reached forward and brushed her fingers against his cheek, just to reassure herself that he was real and not just a wisp of a dream. She sighed dreamily. Scorpius Malfoy was actually sleeping in her bed. She thought back to her first date with him, their first kiss, which still made her blush with all her forwardness, and how in the past few months they had gotten to this stage.

She lifted her hand to softly caress his face, feeling her heart rush as she felt his soft skin underneath her still hesitant touch. Unknowingly, she was smiling, as she thought back to all the sleepless nights they had spent together.

Lily would work hard during the day, photographing the latest editions for the trendiest magazines, the new trends in fashion, the hottest witches and their secrets, and come out of the studio to find Scorpius waiting for her, sometimes with a bouquet of flowers, others with a box of chocolates, or even tickets for a muggle night in town at the cinema.

She was completely smitten with him, his soft laugh, and gentle grace. She loved the way he smiled when he saw her blush, how his hands were so large, yet fitted so perfectly with her own petite ones, the way he tried so hard to escape his aristocratic, gentlemanly upbringing, but as hard as he tried to be a true hippie, he could never really do so entirely: he would always open her door, wait for her to sit before taking his own seat or escort her back home…Things that he did naturally, without thinking, because they were inherent to his nature, as much a part of him as his bohemian appearance.

She loved how they would never end a match of wizards chess, distracted by conversations that lasted the entire night, and would have to be continued the following night, and hated how the sunrise would always come too soon, announcing the end of their time together; that she would have to awaken into the reality that was a new day of work and that he would be leaving.

This had been the first night Scorpius had actually stayed and slept at her place. Her heart did a sudden flip at the thought, as she fought the urge to giggle, letting her hand brush a few stray hairs off his beautiful face.

She could still recall their Hogwarts days, of how there had always been an unspoken tension between them, which Lily had always denied herself to acknowledge. Being transported back into those halls, when he would so openly and flirtatiously ask her to Hogsmeade to 'avoid a certain girl he wasn't interested in', or any other excuse of the sort. Those were usually the moments she would indulge into her own desires, and flirt with him. His engaging mind and thoughts always left her longing for more, but as she woke up the following day, so would that longing be dismissed.

As much as he caused her giddy butterflies in her stomach, she could never let it go past friendship, or so she had thought. Deep down, Lily had always known she would someday succumb to him. She knew he was important to her, she cared deeply for his friendship, which was the true reason behind her stopping herself every time she felt things were getting a slightly more serious.

After a moment had been too intimate, she would then withdraw herself from him, concocting a wide range of preposterous excuses not to go out with him, until eventually he would be seen with a new girl, and a bitterness would consume her briefly before she would remind herself strictly that it was just Scorpius Malfoy's way… and that was why she could never allow herself to take him seriously.

She inhaled deeply, as the present slowly crept into her consciousness once more, captivated by his pale pink lips, tempting her. She smiled again secretly, thinking about how different they both were, but how much they complemented each other. He was so lively and impulsive… Lily had rarely let herself be led by her feelings alone, always careful about every detail and consequence. She needed this in her life, and Scorpius had always been a good friend. He'd helped her so many times; he'd always been a good listener and someone she could rely on… Lily finally felt like he was someone she could trust. No matter who he had been with everyone else, he was a devoted Wizard for her alone. He was _her_ Scorpius.

One cold winter morning, after the golden light of the sun had kissed them both awake, bringing with it a new day of work, Scorpius proposed to her, with a cheeky grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes "Run away with me."

She laughed, as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "And where should we run away to, Mr. Malfoy?" she threw him a challenging glance through her thick lashes, earning a smirk from him.

"To the land of far, far away…where you can wake up to a day _filled with me,_ instead of work." He smirked wiggling his eyebrows, proud of his innuendo, she was sure.

She couldn't contain the flow of teenage giggles that escaped her mouth, as she closed the distance between them and sealed it with a kiss.

How could she ever deny such an offer?

A few hours later she was packed, and had sent letters to both her family and work, announcing that she would be taking a vacation. After she was certain that all details had been taken care of, she was ready to go.

xXx

Scorpius smiled reassuringly at Lily, as he took her hand, and touched the portkey that would take them both away from reality, and into a paradise Lily wasn't yet quite sure where exactly she was headed. For the first time in many years, Lily felt free and without concern, enveloped in the blissful ignorance of not having to worry about anything.

She felt the warm water kissing her legs, as the light waves danced around her knees, her mind filled with a golden love-filled haze, the water enveloping her sitting figure went up to her chest, and she breathed deeply the warm, moist air, so different from the one she left at home.

Lily was in Scorpius's paradise island, somewhere in Southeast Asia. It had been two weeks since she had simply left after accepting said man's proposal to 'run away'.

She giggled like a young girl, free from all the constraints the modern world represented: its tight schedules, silly rules about formal wear and terrible weather. After entering a relationship with Scorpius, Lily had been enveloped in a cocoon of warmth and mindlessness. She was in love, more than she had ever been, her stomach having adopted a permanent colony of butterflies, and her heart increasing in speed in what doctors would probably deem unhealthy.

All concrete thought had left her since that wonderful, unforgettable night, when her heart had been caught by Mr. Malfoy. She smiled like an idiot at the crystalline water, reflecting the sun in a relentless sparkling display of beauty. He had suggested that she run away with him, just leave everything behind and be with him… even if just for a short amount of time. For the first time, in years, Lily had given into the impulse.

_And it felt so good to be naughty._

She sighed. So much for not falling in love…a grin formed in her lips as she thought of the smug reply she had given her cousins once they inquired. Ha! This only proved their cynicism towards love would never prevail, and that she, Lily Luna Potter, had been right all along. Fairy tales can come true. And Prince Charming's did exist.

She nodded to herself, asserting the thought. Of course she had taken note of a few of Scorpius's less favourable aspects, such as his fixation with intoxicating herbs…however, she could overlook that, as they weren't exactly the heavy sort of thing that would worry her. Dom and Rose did it, so it couldn't really be that bad, she conceded to herself.

Scorpius was a bona fide God, devoted, gorgeous, kind and, as Dom would so bluntly put it, an absolutely _amazing fuck._

A gust of wind suddenly blew Lily's straw hat off her head, sending it flying somewhere behind her, and as she turned to catch it, she was met by her very attractive _boyfriend_, she almost squealed at the thought. He was smiling warmly, with the same hat in his hand as he made his way towards her sitting figure, sitting beside her, planting a kiss on her cheek and her hat back on her head.

She couldn't resist laughing, she was as happy as a bird, and impulsively warping her arms around his neck as she brought his mouth to hers, lips meeting in perfect harmony, tongues lovingly caressing each other, as they both lost themselves in each other…

Scorpius picked his girlfriend in his harms, carrying her to the dry, warm sand, where a towel lay stretched and laid Lily on top, never stopping the endless string of kisses which had been so increasingly addictive. Lily was like a drug to Scorpius, the more he had of her, the more he wanted her. He'd never even known loving someone this way was even possible, to crave being with her all the time, and no amount of it in the world could even begin to satisfy him. His craving for Lily was simply insatiable, and as they lay on the white golden sand, caressing each other, lovingly kissing, they made love once more.

"I didn't even know I could do it this many times a day…" Lily blushed, throwing her head back and laughing merrily, her red locks swaying like silk in the soft breeze behind her, causing Scorpius to grin triumphantly in knowing he had successfully corrupted the prim and proper Lily Potter. She then looked at him through her lashes, looked both ways to ensure they were truly alone, and whispered conspiratorially "And you know what? _I don't ever want it to stop._"

They both burst into pearls of laughter, "Getting greedy are we, miss Potter? Well, I'm sure I can comply to any of your needs…" she giggled, as this time he rolled underneath her and letting Lily adjust herself, as she gently took control, locking their lips and bodies, as his hands explored her soft skin, eliciting beautiful sounds off her, as they both entwined in sweet bliss, rhythmically satisfying each other's need, in slow pants, soft gasps and ecstatic moans.

It ended in another explosion, that left them both panting and sweaty, their bodies lying together beneath the golden sun, its rays softly caressing their skins, like a warm blanket, filling them both with a deep feeling of peace. That was the moment when an owl decided to land next to them, poking Lily in her arm with its beak.

Lily looked at the owl, recognizing a long distance travel mail owl and her eyes widened. Not even she knew where she was, how could anyone else? She hurriedly untied the piece of parchment from its leg, lifting herself off the floor to grab a treat for the creature, eagerly waiting for something nice after its long travel.

As Lily reached Scorpius's house, she quickly grabbed a treat for the owl, and laid the letter on the table scanning her eyes through the masculine handwriting. She sighed, knowing this day would come far before she wanted it to… She was shortly joined by Scorpius "Who is it from?" he asked curiously.

She sadly looked into his eyes, "Freddy…he says my family has been pestering him to get in contact with us, real life is calling me back…" she elaborated after an odd look, "Well, my mum has been contacted by one of my editors, they want me to shoot this bridal special on a theme that apparently _only a photographer like Lily Potter can do.'"_ She finished the quote with a pompous Queen's English accent. Their eyes locked in a bittersweet moment as the information begun to form itself more coherently in their brains, beneath their haze filled state.

Scorpius however, was not the kind of wizard that went down without a fight. He sighed dejectedly, and raised his brilliant eyes to hers; "You really have to go huh?" she nodded, sadly. He smirked back as he closed the gap between their bodies, clasping his hands around her waist, and whispering seductively in her ear, "And what if I don't let you go just like that?"

She let out a soft laugh, recognizing his game, "Well then, what are your terms, Mr. Malfoy?" she offered playfully deciding to play, while he pretended to think, as he filled her jaw with kisses, and mumbled "Let's see then, shall we…" his mouth was now trailing lower, his hands silkily stroking her back, "To let you go…it will have to me on my unconditional terms…" She was about to say something against it, when his mouth pressed against an area that made her lose track of rational thought, "…And my terms are…" a soft moan escaped her lips, as she felt the urgent press his tongue, "We'll have get a place together in London."

Once again, how could she deny such an offer?

xXx

When Scorpius had told her about getting a place together in London, she hadn't quite expected what he had in store for her. It was a townhouse, in the Magical quarter of London, fully protected by all sorts of wards and magical enchantment, quite like Grimmauld place in Lily's opinion. It was a three floor house, built in a typical 20th century British neoclassical architecture style, the front porch adorned with columns, great French windows, and a few modern glass structures built in the garden and terrace for their convenience during rainy days.

Lily was stunned, and slightly overwhelmed. She had expected that they would both chose a place of their liking and rent it, or buy it, somewhere Lily would deem affordable to live. Of course her parents had money, but they had always taught their daughter the importance of being independent, and making a living with what she had.

But as she turned her head and saw Scorpius smiling brightly at her, her heart melted, even though that uneasy feeling still lingered slightly in her stomach. "And you haven't seen the best place yet!" he announced, with that cheeky grin that always warmed her heart and announced that a greater surprise was in store.

With that, he took her hand and guided her into the house, through a flight of corridors in the ground floor, until reaching a room which made Lily gasp in delight. She looked around it, and back at Scorpius, happy tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she threw herself at him, hugging his warm body tightly, "You got me a dark room?" his arms enveloped her lithe frame in a warm tight embrace, his smile just as warm and caring, his eyes twinkling with love.

"Well, I thought it was high time a great photographer such as yourself had her own private space to process your own photographs." Lily could only smile back. Of course in that day and age, she could have processed her photographs in a million different ways, without the need of a dark room. But the processing of a photograph was actually one of Lily's favourite parts in her profession. She loved the feeling of complete control over her own work, to ensure that everything was done by her, from the first click, to the presentation of her photographs after everything had been done.

She couldn't even believe Scorpius knew this, without ever having asked her about it. It seemed too good to be true. She frowned at him, playfully asking, "What do I have to do in return, Mr Malfoy?"

He laughed, that beautiful melodic laugh of his, finishing with a grin, "Well, you could accompany me to have dinner with my father, and a few close friends this weekend."

If Lily had had balls, they would have dropped to the floor, right then and there. She took a deep breath as she tried to wrap her head around the thought. She knew she'd have to meet his family sooner or later, but she had always imagined it would be later, rather than sooner. She was sure she'd be surrounded by Slytherin's finest if she went. The worst part was she was terrified of the Malfoys after all the stories she had grown up with. And yet, Scorpius wanted her to meet his father.

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

**AN:** I know, very short chapter, I should be ashamed of myself after such a long time without any updates… quality over quantity? *laughs nervously* cookies for all who don't stone me! *dodges* So yeah, next chapter Lily gets to finally meet the Malfoys. I'm sure it'll be quite eventful and filled with special guests! *Wink wink*

**Shout outs!**

**krystalMage:** You chapter rescuer you! Where would I be without you love?! Murdering romance, that's what I'd be doing! :D I can't thank you enough for your endless patience and advice. Mwahah and Mr. Raphael is making a cameo appearance next chapter :3 evilness.

**siriuslymrsmalfoy7:** Hahaha that really made me laugh! That's me, making sure men don't ever score with women again! I hope you liked the bit of romance, not a lot of dialogue, but it was necessary. Next chapter will have all the Malfoys and Slytherins, so that's sure to give you a field day! Hahaha

**Bucky5:** He did, didn't he? Let's hope you like this chapter as well dear! :D

**speedsONEandONLY:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Now that you mention it, I hadn't really thought about Harry finding the photos…seems like a certain young lady is going to have some explaining to do! *ahem*

**bellibella:** Yeah, he's a bit of a drugbag…but hey, what am I to do? He's be such a Gary Stu if he didn't have at least one thing going against him…seriously.

**twilightlover212: **Thank you! I'm so glad you like the fact that it's not set in Hogwarts! I mean, I've always wondered what their lives would be like after they finished Hogwarts, especially the next gen! In any case, I like writing adult characters better than teenage ones, different sort of drama going on, and also a lot more liberty in terms of settings and scenarios! I hope you like this chapter! :D

And for all my silent readers and passers by, and all the people who have followed and favourited this fic, thank you deeply. Cookies for you all!


	6. The Quiet before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you can recognize, JK Rowling owns all copyright of the Harry Potter Universe. Also, Raphael Emory, that charmingly sneaky character, is property of the one and only **krystalMage**. So yeah, thank these two ladies for all the awesomeness in this chapter! :D

AN: So, here is chapter 6. :D I felt very inspired by all the vocal reviews I got, and couldn't help but type this as fast as I could to continue this story! You guys inspired me so much, so this chapter is for all of you! Make sure to send some love to the most amazing Beta in this universe, without whose ninja editing skills and speed this chapter would have _sucked_. Seriously. Thank you **krystalMage** :D for adding that much needed extra shine and polishing to this chapter!

* * *

**Baby the Stars Shine Bright**

_The Quiet before the Storm_

Before leaving home, Lily Potter had made sure that everything was neat and tidy. The clothes were all in their place, the bed had been done, the sheets and covers were smooth and clean, the bathroom was tidy after she had used it, everything was organised and in place. No matter how much she wanted to simply let go and be carefree, she still felt like a guest in her own home, like she had to prove something. She silently wondered just who she was trying to impress.

She sighed as she sat on her favourite spot, at the corner of Astarte's Lounge. It was her favourite bar in England, the enchantments inspired by the Ancient Greek aesthetics of beauty giving the entire place a very quaint charm.

The ground had been transfigured into smooth green grass and the ceiling, much like the one at Hogwarts, showed a clear sunny blue sky. Vines were entwined around pergolas near most of the sitting area, shading customers from the warm sun, the marble seats and tables mimicked the ancient architecture of Corinth giving the whole place the feel of being at Mount Olympus instead of chilly London.

The young witch sighed, taking a sip of her fruity cocktail, savouring the sweet flavour of the coconut, pineapple and carambola, and the lingering effect of the rum and gin, as they soothed her tired mind and chased its many fears away. She examined the sweet pastel salmon colour of her drink, the ice and fruits residing on top, until she was distracted by a sweet, lightly accented voice, "Sorry I'm late!"

Lily looked up to face one of the most beautiful witches she had ever known; Soraya Jaisingh. She was the daughter of Parvati Patil, the witch who had attended the Yule Ball with her father during his Hogwarts years. She looked like a very young Divya Dutta, with her waist length brown hair and golden caramel skin. Lily immediately smiled at the older witch, glad she'd been able to meet her at such short notice.

"Oh don't worry about it love, I'm really happy you could make it!" Lily stated cheerfully, as Soraya sat down in front of Lily, gently adjusting the soft layers of fabric that made her pink and golden Sari.

The beautiful Indian descendant witch inspected the menu indecisively before glancing at Lily curiously. "What are you drinking?" She asked.

"It's called Diamonds & Pearls, it's really fruity and sweet! First time I tried it!" Both witches giggled, Astate's Lounge was well known for its ever-increasing range of drinks and cocktail choices, and the staff prided themselves on being one of the most respected and pioneering creators of the most unique drinks known to the wizarding world. One could visit the Lounge every day of the year and drink something different each time; it was only natural that it was Lily's first try of that particular cocktail.

Soraya closed the menu, having decided on simply ordering the same thing as Lily. She held up her wand, lighting the tip, and shortly one of the waitresses appeared, floating on a cloud, dressed in a toga, and took her order.

Soraya then turned her attention back to Lily, "So, what was it you needed to talk with me about?" She inquired curiously, a knowing look in her eyes. Soraya Jaisingh was possibly the only witch Lily knew of her own age, who had enough knowledge of high wizard etiquette and how to present herself when in the company of high class wizards.

Her father was the ruler of a former princely state in India, apart from being the incumbent Indian Minister of Magic. If there was anybody who could teach Lily how to impress the snobby aristocratic circle that Scorpius's family belonged to, it was her.

Lily had been dreading the idea of dinner with Scorpius's family, and the rest of the Slytherin social club since he'd first mentioned it. She dreaded it because she didn't want to seem 'common' or 'without proper manners', and she was far too prideful to ask Scorpius for his instruction, knowing how smug he would certainly be. It wasn't that her parents had raised her without manners, Harry and Ginny had always taught Lily how to behave like a lady and present herself respectfully and with dignity in public occasions; but she feared their teachings really weren't quite enough to enter the world of 'old blood, old money' that Scorpius had been born into.

That had been the main reason why she had invited Soraya to have a drink with her, and discuss these issues. As such, Lily cleared her throat and stated quite bluntly, "Scorpius wants me to meet his family this weekend." Her eyes widened at the squeal that escaped her beautiful friend's lips, blushing at the twinkle in her eyes and delighted smile.

"And you said _yes_ obviously!" Soraya stated in excitement, however, quickly composed herself shortly after observing the discomforted look Lily was displaying. "You're worried about meeting the Malfoy's." Lily nodded, asserting that she was right. "Well then, we have much to work on. If it's to be done this weekend, we have a lot to cover in a short time span." Soraya said more seriously.

Lily smiled, self-conscious of the situation at hand, as her friend proceeded to explain to her how to behave in the presence of high class wizards, and most particularly, Slytherins.

"You see, for Slytherins discretion is the singular most important thing. Nobody cares what you do in your life but your public image must always be flawless. They use their wit and their sarcasm like a weapon. And you have to appreciate that, appreciate their ironic or sarcastic sense of humour. While most would say that sarcasm is the lowest form of humour, it is within the nature of Slytherins to be sly in the way they present themselves on all occasions." Lily nodded; thinking of the sneaky way Scorpius had gotten her to agree to meet his family. She received a smile from her friend, who took her hand in her warm ones and squeezed reassuringly. "Don't worry Lily, when we're done, they won't even know what hit them!"

That made Lily laugh, but as she looked into her friend's merry eyes, a sudden fear took form within her, and she blurted out, "But I'm a Gryffindor. I don't want to have to act like a Slytherin, or anything I'm not…" she suddenly felt very insecure and wanting desperately to escape the whole ordeal of the dinner.

Soraya's calm voice cut through her distress, "You won't have to be anything less than who you are. You'll simply go there understanding a lot more about Slytherins than you knew this morning, and then you can prepare for any of their sneaky attacks!" That thought had Lily grinning, her father's grin, the one he did when he knew he'd just figured out how to win something.

"Right, so what is the first thing to understand?" Lily asked, suddenly feeling braver than she had the entire week. Her friend offered a warm smile, and after taking a sip of her cocktail, which had just been charmed onto her table, she explained carefully. "Well, unlike Gryffindor's, Slytherin's are very private about their emotions and reactions. They would never be as blunt, or as honest as you were with me just now, showing me how insecure you were about all this. You see, for a Slytherin, to show any form of weakness, is to give an advantage over their opponent. And for Slytherins, everyone is an opponent."

Lily nodded to her friend, letting her know she was following her train of thought, and took another sip of her cocktail, listening to her friend as she continued, "You have to take great care in controlling your impulses and reactions, and while you will always remain a Gryffindor at heart, and not back down from any adversaries, you will have to be a lot more discreet in the presence of Slytherins. Learn to fight them in their own terms."

Lily stared at her friend blankly, as if Soraya had just been talking in Pig Latin to her. "I'm sorry, I'm not really getting what you're saying right now. What do you mean fight them in their own terms?"

Soraya sighed, taking another sip of her cocktail. This was probably going to take longer than she'd expected. "Right, so you know how you have a very Weasley temper, how you will explode at any comment you should find inappropriate and show exactly how angry you are at the person who commented?" Lily nodded in understanding, "That's exactly what you have to avoid. Slytherins will taunt you the entire night, and the only solution for you to come out of that dinner with your head held high, is sending them on their pretty way to hell, without showing them how affected you are. You have to show that you are calm and collected and completely in control of what you are doing. It's acceptable for Slytherins to have a mean streak but it is unacceptable for them to be dunderheads."

At Lily's confused look, she further explained, "For instance, someone comments how they think that playing Quidditch for a living is a ridiculous way of living, and for wizards and witches of very low capacity. Now, both your mother and brother do this for a living, correct?" Lily nodded, beginning to understand. "Now how you should deal with this, is by making his own statement sound ridiculous, by using it against himself, in replying simply that you found it curious that he said such a thing, when you clearly remembered reading in the history of Quidditch that a family member of his was a well-known player in their day. But that even so, he could never be a match in relation to a player such as your brother, who is currently the highest paid Quidditch player in Great Britain. Do you understand how you should react?"

Lily smiled finally understanding the logic by which Slytherins abided. "So I basically have to tell a Slytherin to piss off with a smile on my face, and make him feel eager to get there as soon as possible, after having challenged me?"

"Exactly!" Soraya exclaimed giddily. Lily giggled, raising her glass, "To finally understanding Slytherin logic! Hip-hip!"

Soraya giggled as well, exclaiming '_Hurray!'_ as they clicked their glasses. "So have you decided on what to wear for this dinner?"

Lily thoughtfully answered, "Well, Dom usually helps me out with clothing on these occasions…but somehow, I feel that her taste would be far from adequate to a party like this… I think she would probably want to have them riled and would use me for the effect."

Soraya grinned, "Well, I know just the dress robe! I saw it this week on Madame Malkin's, while I was looking for something for myself. Shall we head there?" Soraya suggested; a bright smile on her lips.

Lily smiled back. Soraya really was a good friend. It really was a shame that she was so fixated with Albus. Lily frowned. Her brother certainly was not deserving of such a spectacular witch's affections. With that in mind, she made the resolution to ask Soraya that same day about it.

xXx

"If I'd ever known she'd react this way, I would have just changed the subject." Stated a very annoyed Freddy Jones, as he told his sorrowful tale to his good friend Scorpius Malfoy. Inhaling the smoke of his pipe he continued, brows frowned indignantly, "I mean, how was I to know that she'd take meeting her family this seriously?"

Scorpius smirked knowingly, exhaling the smoke of his own pipe, as he stated, "Well I don't know Freddy, maybe the fact that you distinctly said that you'd been _waiting for her parents to_ _die_ before she wanted you to meet them, wasn't exactly what she had been expecting of her offer." He felt like laughing at his friend, as he pictured Rose Weasley's face twisting into that of an angry Gryffin when she had heard Freddy so carelessly utter his thoughts.

He let his head fall back, as he relaxed on the chair in Freddy's balcony, feeling the rays of the rare warm winter sun as they lightly kissed his skin in his seat. Just as he was preparing to fall into a light sleep, he was again interrupted by his childhood friend, who had sighed in defeat.

"You're right. My American half must have taken over at that moment, without my noticing. But what can I do?" he grinned, all annoyance suddenly gone from his voice, "I'm my father's son!"

Scorpius couldn't stop himself from erupting into laughter, and before he knew it, the low vibrations of his voice were flowing out of his mouth. Where else would he find someone as amusing as Freddy Jones to keep him company, he silently mused to himself. "I wonder how you ever tricked that daft Sorting Hat into sorting you as a Slytherin. You should have been a bloody Hufflepuff, by the way you behave…" another string of low chuckles flowed out of him, as he inhaled from his pipe again.

Freddy dramatically gasped, his face twisting gravely into an expression he had only witnessed on his grandfather's face, "I will have you know, Scorpius Malfoy that my very own dearest mother was a Black. Do you think she would have just let me, her only son, be sent off to just any American School of Magic?"

He snorted, taking a sip from the glass of Firewhisky that sat on the table between then before continuing, "She obviously used her cunning, Slytherin ways, to convince my father that the British had the best educational plan for a young wizard that the magical world yet had to offer." He finished, giving Scorpius a look as if he had just made a point clear.

"But enough about me, how has it been moving in with the missus? I'd imagine you've turned the poor girl into a boring old hag by now, knowing you."

Scorpius frowned, "Well actually, it hasn't all been roses with us… I would have thought Lily would be the happiest witch alive, having been given a big home, much better than that tiny flat she'd been living in before. I even surprised her with a dark room, for her to process her photos…" He sighed, trailing off, "But the way she acts…it's as if she's a guest in her own home."

This thought had troubled Scorpius, and without knowing, he was pouring his heart out to his friend, "Everything is clean and spotless, she hasn't really changed anything around to make it more personal; she never leaves her clothes anywhere, or anything out of place in the bathroom… I remember her old place had such a distinctive _Lily_ feeling to it; as soon as you entered you _knew_ she was living there. It just seems out of character that she wouldn't want to move anything around to be more comfortable…" he trailed of thoughtfully, more as if he's been thinking the last part, more to himself, than to his friend.

Freddy shrugged tactlessly, comforting his friends with the same words any other male would say. "Well, the house is clean. Why would you complain about something like that?"

Scorpius presented his friend with the famous Malfoy glare. When he raised his right eyebrow, Freddy knew he had just struck a nerve in his friend, and carefully composed himself, switching into business mode. "I take it that isn't the only thing bothering you." He took another sip off his glass, to ensure he wouldn't say anything unnecessary, which would aggravate his friend further.

Scorpius visibly relaxed, after hearing his friend inquire, and looked into the golden rays in the sunset. "Well, ever since I've invited her to meet my family, she seems extremely nervous and upset…it's like she doesn't even want to meet them." Freddy silently let him know he was being heard, by the intense, reassuring look he had given Scorpius. "I've only ever introduced a single witch to my family. I wouldn't just introduce them to anyone. Any witch would have been thrilled that I'd have even thought of introducing them to my family, no matter how I act, I was raised on Pure Blood morals, and introducing anyone to my family, _is_ quite serious."

Freddy nodded, concurring with his friend. He too knew how serious it was to introduce someone to their family. Freddy's own father, had seen him with many girls, and both men had an understanding between them, that he could take as many girls as he liked into his bed, as long as he didn't bring them to his mother's table. Unless he decided he wanted to act like a grown up, and marry her.

Both men sighed for different reasons. "Is it the dinner this weekend?" Scorpius nodded, silently exhaling the smoke from between his lips, letting them take forms of loops and stars. "You do know _everyone_ will be there, don't you?" Freddy raised his own eyebrow, hiding his smirk behind another sip of Firewhisky, observing as his friend's face had frozen in shock.

"When you say _everyone_, you certainly don't mean…?" he glanced for reassurance to his friend, but the bemused look he got back, only proved how wrong he was.

"_Everyone_. My parents, the Emory's, the Avery's, the Nott's, the Fawley's…oh and, let's not forget the most important of all! That would be, your very own dear Grandfather Lucius." Freddy enunciated, the his voice like a deadly silk which wrapped itself around Scorpius' throat as he realise that maybe he had gotten himself in more than he'd bargained for when he'd invited Lily.

He gracefully lifted the bottled of Firewhisky to his lips, and very ungracefully emptied its contents into his stomach.

xXx

Lily couldn't stop her giggles, as Soraya lifted one of the lingerie sets, in the restricted section for adults in Madam Malkin's. It wasn't until she had come with her friend that same day, that she'd realised that when the slogan read "Madam Malkin's Robes for _All Occasions_" there was quite a literal meaning to it.

That particular lingerie set had its very own enchanted clasp that would give a headache to any wizard who would try to remove it without the respective password, which could only be given by the witch. Lily was quite sure that was a popular set for Ravenclaw's.

Just then, another set caught Lily's eye, emerald green and silver, with strass straps. Just as she was about to pick it up, a feminine voice startled her, "I see you have come across our most interesting set for this season." She turned around to face Madam Malkin.

The older witch smirked at the younger one, "This set, particularly, is made to captivate members of the house of Slytherin." Lily's heart caught in her throat, as light blush heated her pale cheeks. "You see, only someone very deceitful would be able to get under this particular set. It was made to challenge a very cunning partner."

Lily's eyes widened, as a squeal of mirth escaped Soraya's lips, "Lily it's the perfect revenge!" Lily giggled looking at her friend, feeling the heat on her cheeks creep to the rest of her face, "Really, what best way to get your revenge on Scorpius, without him suspecting, than wearing this, without his knowledge, after the dinner?"

Lily thought about it, for two seconds. "Madam Malkin, you wouldn't happen to have this set on a size 30DD would you?" The older woman smiled, and knowingly went to fetch her size for her.

"Now, for the dress. I liked the black one, with the high neck and the twisted section in the middle. It's simple, elegant, reveals all, without showing anything…it's the perfect dress to wear to a Slytherin dinner party." Soraya stated, almost pleading Lily to take it.

The little black number clung to Lily's every curves, ending just below her knees. It was a turtleneck, with mid length sleeves, made of the finest spider-silk. Lily had loved being in it, even if it wouldn't be her usual pick. Lily would have gone for a brighter colour, such as red, green, or even blue…but somehow, she thought the darker colour suited the occasion. It was simple and elegant. For one she wouldn't stand out much, the black didn't call for much attention, and for another, it had a certain subtlety and sensuousness that Lily was sure Scorpius would appreciate. "I suppose it will just have to do…"

Soraya grinned triumphantly, "You're a size 8 right?" Lily nodded, letting her friend get the dress robe for her, while she waited for Madam Malkin. Shortly after, the two witches had left and were headed back to Lily's, deciding to take Muggle transportation, so that they could spend a short while longer together.

As they got into the black cab Lily had called, she knew this was her chance to interrogate her friend about Albus. "So you haven't told me about your love life lately, how has that been?" Lily inquired in a friendly tone.

Soraya was probably one of most intelligent and kindest witches Lily knew. They had become friends through her brother Albus, who introduced her as his best friend. Lily had been surprised, if not a bit jealous, to hear her brother sing such praises of the Ravenclaw witch but over time, she'd come to realize that everything he had ever said about her was true.

Lily had also realized over the years that the older witch fancied her older brother, who was blissfully ignorant of the fact. Like always, Albus couldn't see beyond his own nose.

Soraya sighed obviously finding no way to avoid answering Lily's question, "Oh well, so bad so good…" she replied, with a sad smile. Lily frowned, knowing it was enough to convince the beautiful witch to pour her heart out. "Well, my parents are quite adamant that I find a husband as soon as possible. They want grandchildren, and feel that it's well time for me to take the plunge."

Lily took Soraya's soft, delicate hands into her own warm ones, squeezing them encouragingly, to which she seemed thankful, "Well, have you met anyone you are interested in yet?" Lily carefully avoided the touchy subject that was Albus, knowing that her brother was clueless regarding Soraya's feelings.

Soraya gently shook her head, brushing her long silky locks with her perfectly manicured nails, "You know I'll only ever have my eyes set on your brother…" she murmured, with a bittersweet smile, "We've been best friends since our first day at Hogwarts…Every time he needs someone to talk with, we get together and I listen to him…. I'm the only witch he trusts you know?" She said softly, seeming to be trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince Lily.

Lily nodded, not wanting to break her trail of thoughts. "My father is tired of waiting though…and honestly, so am I." Her eyes were sad, but filled with a resolve to improve her situation.

Lily rested her hand on her friend's shoulder, as she thought of the best way to put her reply. "My brother is an idiot. You know this better than anyone else, Soraya… If he doesn't want to grow up, you can't keep waiting for him like this." She said, her eyes filled with sympathy for her friend.

Soraya was far too kind to be stuck with someone like her brother, "You should try and forget him, you know? Meet some new people." She nodded confidently, earning a smile from the beautiful Indian descendant, with her wide, green, almond shaped eyes and long lashes that could dazzle any wizard or witch with their beauty.

"You're right…I mean, my mum and dad met through an arranged marriage, and they have had the most stable relationship I know." She stated more to herself than to Lily.

Lily sighed, as they arrived to their destination and Lily was forced to bid her goodbye. With new resolve in mind, she was suddenly consumed with a burst of fury. How could she have such an idiot brother? Later that week, she was going to meet her brother and give him a piece of her mind. Leading sweet Soraya on for so many years, and leaving her in the limbo of friendship and platonic love. One just didn't do that to a witch, let alone one as sensitive as Soraya.

xXx

It was a good job that Lily had gone to Dom's on a Sunday morning. Her cousin had, unsurprisingly, the 'hangover of her life', and as such, hadn't posed much of a fight when Lily asked her to lend her the black snakeskin Louboutin's. This would usually have been a great problem. Her cousin had only two things she was fussy about: her art and her shoes.

And Lily had completely forgotten that aspect. Nothing she had would be a match for her dress besides her cousin's shoes. And there was simply not enough time to go in an adventure search for them on a Sunday. It couldn't be done; not with Lily's lack of sense of style, and the stress of being mentally prepared for dinner. And she also still had to get her hair done.

That was why, she thought karma was on her side that very same day, as she had gotten the shoes without a problem, didn't have to wait at her hairdressers, which even with an appointment, were always prone to wait a little for her own turn, and was just opening the door to her home.

Yes, Lily had thought karma had been on her side, until the door was opened by a very weary looking Scorpius Malfoy. He sighed immediately after seeing it was her, and Lily smiled comfortingly at him.

"All set?" She asked, in hopes of easing the tension he was feeling. He smiled back meekly at Lily, as he sat on the leather couch in their living room, in front of the fireplace. Lily sat next to him, instantly soothed by the warmth of the fire gently stroking her skin, and the smell of fresh pinewood they used in winter.

Scorpius looked at Lily and took her small hands in his, "I really haven't told you about this…I know you've been very nervous about meeting my father, and I suppose that's the main reason why you've been avoiding me for the past few days but…" He trailed off, seeming to be duelling with himself on the best way to explain something to her, "Well, I've only just recently found out, it's not only my direct family attending. And it's not just close friends either…Anyone, who is anyone, in the pure blood circle will be attending."

Lily was silent. Her mind raced at a thousand words per second, but she found herself unable to speak a single word. He seemed to take her silence as her waiting for him to continue, which he did, his words quite rushed and nervous, unlike anything she knew of Scorpius. "They will obviously all be respectful towards you Lily, but you must see they will all put you to the test…and I know how worried you've been about my father, but he isn't the real problem. He hasn't been himself since my mother's death, and I can only tell you that everything you might expect of him, will not happen. My grandfather, Lucius, will be attending, and he will be our only problem, I think."

He paused, and Lily took the chance to breathe in and absorbed this new information…so…_Draco Malfoy_ and _Lucius Malfoy_. A father and son combination. Just what Lily needed a few hours _before_ dinner. "Grandfather is very strict and he will make his disdain clear to you any chance he might get…so be careful with him." Lily was just about to run to the fireplace and floo herself back to her parents when his hands squeezed hers softly, and his soft voice made her still, "Everyone else, I know won't even be able to match you and your wits even if they tried."

And just like that, Lily stayed. She lifted her fingers to softly touch his face, and he brought his lips down on hers. Lily completely melted into the kiss…and the feeling in her chest wanted to burst out more than ever. If Scorpius Malfoy thought she would be better than any of the guests, then that was probably true. And that thought made her feel empowered and ready for any adversaries. After all, she was nothing if not a Gryffindor.

A soft cough was heard from behind them, startling Lily, who promptly stopped kissing her boyfriend and turned her head back in shock. Elegantly standing behind the sofa, with a glass filled with Firewhisky was Raphael Emory.

He gracefully smirked at the embarrassed Lily, nodding to her before turning his attention back to Scorpius. The smirk hadn't left his face, and had gained a streak of amusement destined for his friend alone, "I didn't really know if you wanted to make this a party, or if I was uninvited."

Scorpius laughed back, "Why, you and Jones should get together and have one, considering he proposed the exact same to me a few weeks ago!" Lily blushed, understanding what Soraya had said about Slytherin's. Without Lily noticing, Scorpius quickly got up, and smoothly enchanted his robes into pristine, prim and proper condition. Lily was about to follow in his example, when his voice broke her thoughts, "Lily, I don't know if you have ever been formally introduced. This is a very old friend of mine, Raphael Emory. He'll be coming with us to Malfoy Manor for dinner."

Raphael took Lily's hand and kissed it softly, and if Lily wasn't already in love, she would have probably fallen for Raphael. "Pleased to meet you Miss Potter. I've heard far too much about you to have spent so much time without knowing you." He smirked in typical Slytherin fashion.

Lily smiled, delighted by him. She had always thought of Raphael as a true rascal, under the perfectly poised mask of a debonair. He had the perfect grace of a gentleman, and manners that would make the queen proud, however, she had always felt that there was something quite dark hiding beneath that shiny surface. He was the perfect example of a Slytherin. And while Scorpius and Freddy were both in the same category, having excellent manners and gentlemanly grace, they flaunted their debauched ways, their conquests, their bohemian tendencies, everything that a gentleman was not supposed to do, was known about them.

Raphael, on the other hand, was quite a mystery. Soft rumours were heard of him from time to time, and they would appear as fast as they would disappear. No one would doubt Raphael and his reputation, however, one would always wonder.

She was finally woken from her thoughts by Scorpius, who took her hand and smiled in a way that Lily was unable to stop her stomach butterflies from fluttering, and she hadn't noticed that she was in the magical coach flying them to Malfoy Manor before she'd felt the pressure of gravity increase underneath her.

In between Scorpius, Raphael and the rest of the pure blood social club, she was then, quite certain, she wouldn't survive the night.

Not a single _chance_!

* * *

AN: So…Chapter 6 huh? And such a fast update! :D So what do you think? Will Lily manage to survive the dinner? Will Raphael and Jones ever get together and have a party? Will I ever do what I promise in past chapters? *hides* I know I promised a dinner and Malfoy's in this chapter…but it just got out of control. *sniff* Nothing I could do about it. On the bright side, long chapter! :D Cookies for all who don't mind this!

**Shout outs!**

**diyame: **Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the way the last chapter was written! Haha your flattery made me happy! :D a nice cookie for you, for giving me such a nice review!

**PatriciaLou93:** I'm glad you like this story, that really makes me happy. As for the next instalment… Here it is! Hope you enjoy it! :D

**speedsONEandONLY:** Haha, you know, I think it's really cool that you're so vocal about what you think will happen and won't, it really helps when I'm writing to get opinions like yours, that sort of tell me your expectations and even give me ideas of things that I hadn't thought about! Haha as for the master suite, I did think about Scorp getting Lily there, but I decided it was quite typical to wow the girl with a massive suite and let her know how much you want to do all sorts of naughty stuff… BUT I decided that what Lily would really be glad about was with a Dark Room where she could practice the thing she is the most passionate about, photography, and it was a way to explore Scorpius's sneakiness and quiet thoughtfulness… I mean, Lily already _knows_ how much Scorpius desire's her…she had a whole fortnight of it as proof! But doing something so selfless I think shows another side of his character. I believe anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter too! :D so, a mega cookie for you for being so vocal! I love it!

**siriuslymrsmalfoy7:** Hahaha we should totally start a Church! Zee Church of Potter/Malfoy. First commandment, thow shalt love thy Lily and Scorpius above all other next gen ships. Convincing no? Maybe it needs a little work! Haha I loved your review! I totally just squealed when I read it! I know I promised loads of Malfoy's in this chapter, and I know how much you love your Malfoy men, but this chapter just came up to me and said, 'Look Cat, I'm NOT taking any crap from you, I want to be written this way and there is nothing you can do about it', so there really wasn't a lot of options for me when writing it… but I hope you did like it anyway! And we did get quite some Freddy and Bromance! And also we have a bit of Raphael in it! ;_; hope you aren't two disappointed. As for good ol' Draco, he's going to surprise a LOT of people I think. As Scorp said, he has changed a lot since Astoria's death, so…expect the unexpected! Mwhahaha. And you totally deserve a Scorp plushie for all that major flattery! So there. *hands over Scorp plushie*

**twilightlover212****:** What can I say? You can take a Slytherin out of it's house, but you can never take the Slytherin out of him. Scorp is just sneaky like that, one minute he's giving you a dark room and the next minute BAM lets meet my scary old man and even older and scarier granddad! Haha, but at least its good fun! Can't really say their relationship is boring aye? *wink wink* so…thanks for the review! Have a cookie :D

**Nathy22****:** Beleza! :D I'm really glad you enjoy reading this story! It's a lot of fun to write…I will definitely be thinking about that suggestion of yours about how Draco will react. I seriously think everyone will be surprised. I was, when I thought of it! I guess we'll have to wait till next chapter and see! In any case, thanks for following and reviewing! Have a nice cookie!

**Krystalmage: **You wonderful woman you! Commenting, editing chapters on record time and speed, making my stories shine…I don't even know what to say to you. You know how much I love you! All I can do to express my love is a cookie that transfigures into Scorpius. *ahem* what one chooses to do with said transfigured Scorpius Cookie is one's own private business. *ahem* Have I told you how much I love you?! Thank you for letting me use Raphael in all his smexy glory, and for all the support and help in making this fic shine! I hope you liked my portrayal of Raph! *cough* now if ONLY we could get a **Black Velvet** update…*cough*

And, as usual, to all you silent readers and lurkers out there, don't be shy! Review! :D I always give out cookies!


	7. How could you?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you can recognize, JK Rowling owns all copyright of the Harry Potter Universe. Also, Raphael Emory, that charmingly sneaky character, is property of the one and only **krystalMage**, belonging to her **Black Velvet** universe, so if you haven't read it yet, you really should. Awesome Scorp/Lily going on there! So yeah, thank these two ladies for all lending me part of their imagination! :D

AN: If anyone is interested, I was listening to **Beats Antique** album _Collide_ while writing this, so I imagine the music to have been played in this chapter to be like that album :) just thought you'd like to know in case you were curious and couldn't really imagine the sort of sound I was describing! As always a very special thank you to my good friend and Beta reader, **krystalMage **for all her support, her suggestions on how to improve this chapter, and fine combed detail when editing this fic. It just wouldn't be nearly as awesome without her input, so show her some love and go read 'n' review her fics. They're amazing!

AN2: To my dear readers, I've read your comments on the confusion about Lily knowing who Freddy's father is, I thought it had been clear that she had deducted that Leo was Freddy's father, due to their resemblance, after seeing his face; and also about Morgana, who is a typical Slytherin in the way that she implied many things that would hurt Lily even if the tiniest bit of doubt got through, but apparently I hadn't transmited it well enough to you, to understand Lily's blinding Fury. however after re-reading it I can understand everyone's confusion; therefore I have corrected it to make it easier for all to understand :) thank you for all the feedback! See? Reviews to pay off! I can make you understand better, and make my fic better when needed! :D

* * *

**Baby the Stars Shine Bright**

_How could you?_

What Lily had expected once she arrived at Malfoy Manor, was an austere house, with classic and elegant decorations, a gloomy, stiff atmosphere and the utmost of snobbery to greet her with an upturned nose. What had greeted her, however, as she entered the old family's common room, were antique treasures and artefacts brought in from India, Africa and Egypt; statues, paintings, vases and objects adorned the walls, columns and decorated the wide room.

A variety of drapes fell from the ceiling, in waves of purple, burgundy and gold; there were large pillows and cushions in every corner, inviting one to sit on the ground, as well as a vast array of Hookahs placed near every sitting surface.

The sweet, misty scent of spices that filled the air intoxicated her senses, like sweet soothing honey down an aching throat. She stood in shock, observing as the guests laughed softly, engaging in conversation, their voices melting into a common, cultured tone, some listening as they exhaled star shaped smoke from their Hookah pipes, others swaying to the rhythm set by the African percussion, Arabic flutes and violins, being played by the lonely magically enchanted instruments. The music filled the air and enthralled all those who heard into a trance of mixing sensations, the sound itself a fusion of jazz with middle-eastern sounds and African tribal beats.

She felt Scorpius's warm hand hold hers, squeezing reassuringly, causing her heart to flip giddily and a feeling of instant peace and warmth invaded her. She looked into his eyes to see amusement reflected back at her, almost as if accusing her of having expected anything less of his own family.

It was then that Lily realised that the fear and nervousness she had felt the entire week was now gone, being replaced by the fiery Gryffindor that rose in her to save her from a lifetime of embarrassment. Her eyes now bore a dangerous shade of emerald green, as beautiful as they were dangerous, holding a promise of confidence and victory. Today would not be the day that Lily Potter was going down.

Like her father and grandmother before her, Lily stood proudly; smirk set into place, ready for the battle of wits that was sure to come.

She let herself follow Scorpius and Raphael into a secluded corner, and chose to sit with Scorpius on the soft, vintage leathery couch, laughing in amusement when she noticed Raphael had chosen instead to sit on the cushions on the floor, looking through a menu of flavours for his hookah.

Lily could have never thought this, but she had a distinct impression that she was actually going to _enjoy_ her time at Malfoy Manor. Even if she had to play by their rules.

xXx

Scorpius couldn't have felt more relaxed. He had gotten away with bringing sandals to the dinner and _nobody_ had noticed this. Maybe wizard robes did hold their benefits, even though he still believed them to be an outdated and old fashioned form of wear. He'd have been a lot happier in Bermuda shorts and a t-shirt. Maybe he could get away with that _next time_.

He also couldn't help the way his hands had found its way onto Lily's leg, feeling the soft fabric of the spider silk underneath his thumb as it drew light circles, and earned a blush from the fierce witch, who pointedly ignored him. Scorpius smirked sensing a challenge. Just how much _would_ he be able to get away with today?

He inhaled from his hookah pipe once again, letting his hand oh so subtly trail his way from her leg to her outer thigh, and up her ribs. He felt Lily tense underneath his fingers, and suddenly, his feet felt oppressed. He frowned not being able to make sense of it, and as he looked up, right in front of him, he was met with an amused pair of eyes, belonging to Raphael Emory. _Damn it._ He looked down to find his feet, once again, entrapped against his will by _shoes._

He frowned at the laughter that unabashedly escaped Raphael's eyes. He had obviously taken advantage of Scorpius momentary _distraction_ and used it to his advantage. Now there was no way of getting out of the confinement he'd been put in, unfortunately, as he knew his friend would be watching his feet closely.

He sighed dejectedly, sending a glare at the still highly amused wizard and turned his attention to his girlfriend, who seemed more relaxed than he could have ever imagined her to be. He was glad to see her positively surprised. He knew most people's notions of pure blood society didn't have much knowledge of the good things hidden behind the cruelty done during the war. And Scorpius knew that Lily had obviously been in contact with more details of the Black Family, whose ways were quite austere and very proper, in a classic British manner, which if used correctly would have no doubt held a lot of charm; however the blacks, much like the Malfoy's had been polluted by too much darkness during the time of the tales Lily might have heard from her parents and family, to hold any accuracy.

Pure blood families were usually cultured and open minded when it came down to knowledge and having ones horizons open. His family, for instance, had had many wizards who had travelled abroad to more exotic locations so that they could trade magic with the indigenous people from those areas, learn powerful enchantments, potions and other secrets that were not so widely known in most British wizarding society.

They held ties with many families of great importance; wherever they visited, the Malfoy family had always left a good mark, and been repaid with knowledge and various other gifts they had acquired or traded. It fully explained their common room, holding many treasures of ancient Egypt, found by his great ancestors, some of the first in wizarding Britain to adventure into unknown lands, in search of knowledge and to expand their magic.

He couldn't hold Lily accountable for her lack of knowledge, and he also knew that if he had tried to tell her before she had come, what Malfoy Manor was really like, she would have thought she had tricked her. He was quite certain that with this particular tactic, the shock would be so great that she would feel a lot more confident and pleased once she left, and with a different impression of what his family was like.

He noted, with satisfaction, that Lily and Raphael had engaged in a debate about the arts. Raphael was a very Cultured wizard, the Emory's had always held art in high regard when in relation to education and culture, they said it was a reflection of times, and that if helped understand history better.

Scorpius agreed with that line of thought, although he didn't have quite as much knowledge in that area.

"Well hello there, Scorpius!" Scorpius looked up, pipe still in mouth to face Leo Jones. He immediately exhaled the smoke, and grinned, shaking his friend's father, "Sorry for the late arrival…we had a bit of a delay!"

xXx

Lily curiously admired the man shaking Scorpius's hand, his soft, sweet Los Angeles American accent lacing his confident tone. He was tall, dark and handsome. There was just no other way to describe it. Lily would have put him in his early forties, if she had to guess, with his toothy white smile, and grace. His face resembled someone she knew, and a lot… A touch on her hand startled her from her daze and she was met with the radiant smile of Freddy Jones, who greeted her cheerfully. "I knew you were brave enough to come Lily!" He winked, throwing his head back and screaming, "Raph, you own me fifty galleons! I told you she'd come." He finished smugly.

Raphael hid an amused smirk behind a glass filled with Firewhisky, responding with a wink and a cheeky reply, "Now, now Freddy…let's keep our businesses private. We wouldn't want to be responsible for the corruption of innocent victims."

Lily was flabbergasted. She looked from Fredy's face to the older wizard's face. Could it be that Leo was Freddy's _father_? And…fifty galleons? She frowned, disliking the idea of having been used as an excuse for a bet. Scorpius was going to hear it. She turned to glare at him, only to find his seat empty and her mouth gaping open like a gold fish. "Have you met my old man?" Freddy nudged the older, un-tattooed, proper American gentleman version of himself, "Lily, this is Leo Jones, my father, father this is Lily Potter, the-guy-who-didn't-die's _only_ daughter, and Scorpius's girlfriend."

Leo Jones took her hand, kissing the back of it softly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Potter. I'll have to be honest, I really wasn't prepared to come to this dinner, Freddy only told me last minute, and I didn't really know if I could make it."

"I had to set up a port-key all the way from L.A. for him to come over; it was quite an exciting ride!"

Lily marvelled at the difference between father and son. His father had such a naïve, enthusiastic American charm to him, his accent smooth like a flower's petals, soft and fluid with every syllable said correctly, and the contrast with Freddy's rough Hackney accent, which Lily was quite sure he had gained from living in London and having studied at Hogwarts. Freddy had acquired a more reserved British way to him, pondering his actions more carefully; however a lot of his father's enthusiasm and naïveté had been passed onto him. He was highly influenced by British rock and punk culture, however that American charm of the nineteen thirties remained ingrained in him, as could be seen by his suits and hairstyle.

She smiled at both men, "Well, I do hope you've had quite a nice ride. Is your wife not coming for dinner?" she asked politely, making small talk. She'd never met any of Freddy's relatives, and she was quite curious about his unusual background.

"Ex-wife you mean, and boy, do I hope she isn't! Pain in the neck that one, I don't know what hit me to marry her in the first place!" Leo laughed, sitting down in front of her, and Freddy on her side. "I tell you, those Blacks really do have something wrong going on with them; I sure wish somebody'd have warned me before I got into that mess!"

Lily gasped. Were they divorced? She didn't know many magical marriages that had ended in divorce, especially pure blood one. It just showed how things were changing in Wizarding Britain. This was a first for her. But she was too distracted by her boyfriend's absence to keep them company, "Will you excuse me while I go find my boyfriend?" she asked, being waved off by the laughing pair. Lily smiled, glad that at least Freddy had a good relationship with his father, both complementing each other's jokes and lifestyle. She admired the acceptance between the two men. With that thought, she made her way through the ever increasing crowd, in hopes of finding Scorpius.

Lily felt completely lost in the strange house without Scorpius, how could he have just left her like that, without saying a word? Lily felt irate at the whole situation, she was quite sure she couldn't find her way back if she tried now. Her only option was to keep searching for Scorpius, or at least a known face.

In her haste, Lily felt her body shock into someone, knocking the air out of her. "Well, well… I didn't know _rough witches_ were now a part of the guest list." A female voice sneered, looking at Lily. She looked in front of her to see a witch about her age, clad in emerald robes, with a _very_ low neckline, blond curls framing her face, in a vintage cut. The girl was absolutely stunning to Lily's eyes, curvy, with a face like one of the golden era's Hollywood stars. "You know I'm the one getting Scorpius in the end, no matter how much fun he wishes to have with you. He was already _mine_ before you even thought about coming along." A cruel smirk ruined the beauty of her face, as she sipped on her martini. "Oh yes…Like father, like son." She waved her hand, as if showing Lily the direction she should look at.

What Lily saw took her breath away. Draco Malfoy was surrounded by witches her age, hardly clad in anything, all giggling and draped around the older Wizard, some stroking his golden locks, others laughing and pouring wine into his cup. Lily looked back at the beautiful creature, with the cruellest smile on her face, and ran.

Lily ran back as far away from the witch as she could. No. She wouldn't believe her words, Scorpius would never do something like that to Lily. He wasn't like that, and even if Draco was surrounded by young women, he was a widower. She shouldn't be affected by that. Lily's run, finally turned into a slow walk, until she finally collapsed into a couch, in a secluded area, where she sat quietly, alone.

It had almost seemed like a dream… She mentally slapped herself for being so foolish. Just because they were cultured and had an exotic home, didn't mean they would be any more open minded towards her. She had _known_ that. How could she have forgotten?

xXx

Scorpius was getting impatient. His grandfather had made him leave Lily on her own, to have a very important conversation with him, and now he was nowhere to be seen. As he waited in the lonely, secluded room, someone came in.

"Finally!" he almost yelled, turning his head to look at the door behind him, only to face, not his grandfather, but Morgana Vain. She stood in front of the door, hands behind her back with a sensuous smile on her face.

"Missed me that much Scorpius?" she purred seductively. "I know you said you didn't want us to be married Scorpius, but…" She sighed, looking earnestly at him. "I was sure I could change your mind if I just had the chance…"

Scorpius could hardly hide the annoyance that flowed through him in waves, "Don't even say anything else Morgana. You know I love Lily."

Morgana's smile turned cruel. She wanted him, she had always loved him and she would try and force him return those feelings, if need be. He was all she had ever waned. A pure blood wizard, with status, good looks and the family that could get them places. She couldn't be defeated this easily. She could make him _love her._

"Oh…come on Scorp… Didn't you use to just _love_ the fun we used to have? Are you really going to tell me that after all that we've been through, you can just turn your back at everything we shared like that? Because…" her voice became soft, "I can't do the same…"

Scorpius sighed, rubbing his temples in an attempt to calm the irritation he was feeling towards this whole situation. Couldn't she understand that the betrothal their families had agreed on had been over from the moment Scorpius had wanted it to be over?

Morgana simply wasn't the one who made his heart beat every time he came near her, nor was she the one he had wanted to shower in loving acts just to see her smile, she was nothing to him.

They had been betrothed once, he had entertained her and the idea of a betrothal, but in the end, she just wasn't the one. He wasn't willing to give her his life, nor his heart. He knew how much she had hurt, but did she really have to come after him just when he had settled into a serious relationship, with a person he loved, with the person who, dare he think it, he wanted to have children with?

He just wouldn't stand for it. And where was his grandfather anyway? He had to get rid of Morgana and take care of whatever his grandfather wanted from him as soon as possible. Every minute spent away from is Lily, was another minute of his time wasted.

Just as Scorpius had decided to show Morgana the door however, he had been tackled to the sofa, as she rested her weight on him, his eyes widened as they recognised her less than noble intentions, red lips closing up on him, and he froze in panic, not wanting to harm a woman, nor to be kissed by her. And just as her lips crashed onto his, the door opened.

xXx

"Looking for Scorpius?" a cold voice called next to her. Lily turned up to see Lucius Malfoy, and good manners had always deemed that she smile at someone who wished to help her.

"Why yes! Yes, have you seen him?" The earnest look in her eyes, the way they shined would have told any that Lily loved Scorpius. She wanted nothing more than to be held in his arms, and feel that everything was alright.

The older wizard smirked, turning his back to her and telling her to follow on his lead. Lily briefly wondered where he was taking her, and mentally smacked herself for coming after Scorpius in a house she didn't know. Of course he could have been called into a family meeting without her knowing, and not having the chance to tell her anything! After all, his disappearance had been so sudden, Lily had hardly had time to even think, and she should have, before running off to find her lover.

They finally reached a door, which Lucius opened for her, as only a gentleman would. Lily eagerly walked in, smiling happily at the prospect of seeing her boyfriend.

Only she hadn't expected him to be under the girl she had just seen. With their lips locked on each other. The witch suddenly jumped off him. "Lucius! We weren't expecting you to come so soon… And with her! Oh dear, we did want to deliver the news in another fashion…"

Lily would have believed the shocked look in her eyes, if she hadn't seen the malice in her smile when she had spoken to her before. Her eyes turned cold as she looked at Scorpius.

"When were you planning to tell me?" she snapped coldly, not noticing the dark gleam in Lucius Malfoy's eyes, as if a spectator observing a play and weighting each character to determine who would be the winner.

"Tell you what? That this bitch almost raped me? Well I'm sorry if I haven't had much of a chance." He snapped back, his aggressive anger enough to make a grown man cower.

"Well that's a nice cover up, I didn't see much of a struggle if that was true." Lily was boiling with hot anger inside her, something that witch had said was truly bothering her, something about him being _hers_ before she came along. Now was as good a time as any to clear up that confusion. With a deep breath, Lily said as cooly as she could master, "Tell me, were you ever engaged to her Scorpius?" She asked hotly.

"Yes, I was…" but Scorpius didn't have the chance to finish, Lily's voice was already cutting him off. His heart sank, he hadn't the strength to fight the woman he loved, not this way, not for this reason...

"Really, after what Adam did to me, you had the nerve to do this? I thought we were at least friends Scorpius! You should have at least had some consideration for me and my feelings, even if you didn't mean to take me seriously." Lily's tears were pooling in her eyes, but before she gave them that victory as well, she was already walking off the Manor and without giving it another thought, she raised her wand high in the air and apparated back home.

xXx

When Scorpius got home that night, nothing of Lily's was left in their house. Nobody could have said she had ever lived there. Scorpius took a shaky breath. She thought that little of him… Thought he was the kind of man who would betray her trust like that, who would dismiss her so rapidly for someone like Morgana, out of everyone in the world…

Scorpius dropped his body onto a couch, his eyes puffy and red, his face pale and his head numb. What would he do without her? Morgana had been his fiancé once, by arrangement of his family, but he had never agreed to it. He had never loved her, and never would. She had nothing but her looks in her favour…

She was nothing like his Lily, who didn't cower in her fear and confronted it face on. Who was pure and loving and quirky and everything that a pure blood would never be. Everything he had always wanted to be, he was in her eyes… And now she was gone. And there was nothing he could do. She had severed all contact from him, and he hadn't a clue where she was.

He went to his fireplace to contact the goblin who had been providing him in London town. He would need something much heavier this time around. If he wanted to forget, he would do it the only way he knew how.

An hour later he had a large dose of opium in his pipe, and with every sip he took, the more he dreamt, the less he lived in reality, the more he forgot, letting himself slide into a comforting numbness. She would never be his again. She didn't even want him to explain or give him a chance…

* * *

AN: So…The drama begins! And it only gets worse from here. Oh my, how will these two ever get to solve their problems if they won't even communicate? Really. Will Lily ever see past her own bad experiences and give Scorp and chance? Will Scorpius ever get off his butt and fight for the girl he loves? Will Lucius get what he wants and have Scorpius marry Morgana? All that and more! Sometime in the near future, I do hope. And as always, cupcakes for all who've made it to the end :D

**Shout outs!**

**speedsONEandONLY:** You'll be happy to know (or you should be anyway), that your comment actually inspired Lily's behaviour in this chapter. Maybe not in the way that you or I expected (I seriously didn't expect this chapter to go this way, even though I had it all planed how I wanted it, it just turned out completely different!), but never the less, I loved her attitude throughout the whole chapter. Even the totally unnecessary 'take no bullshit' part at the end. Heck, what can I say? She's growing up :D do have this delightfully SCRUMPTIOUS Scorpius Tranfigurating Cupcake. One minute it's a cupcake, the next it's doing indecent things that I take no responsibility for to its owner. *wink wink*

**Krystalmage:** You big lump of AWESOMENESS you :D when do I get a new update from BV with Raphael goodness in it? Or at least a Raphael One Shot! ;_; You know this story wouldn't be half as good without your usual input and merciless critique to make me get off my lazy butt! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint :3 oh gawsh. You get a Cupcake Tranfigurating harem of the Marauders! (Peter obviously not included, and replaced, instead, by Regulus.) Scorpius has already been taken by miss **SpeedsONEandONLY** for giving me the first review.

**Nathy22:** Thanks for your kind words! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D I'm glad you liked Soraya, hopefully she'll be making another entry sometime soon. Very hopefully. Have a Cupcake :D for leaving me such a nice review!

**twilightlover212:** Hahaha, well I have given up on cookies. Cupcakes are now in store! Who could even care for _cookies_ when there are _cupcakes_?! Come on! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though there wasn't a great amount of humour in it! :D Have a nice Cupcake, for laughing at my bad jokes and leaving some encouragement! :D

And, as usual, to all you silent readers and lurkers out there, don't be shy! Review! :D I now give out Cupcakes (instead of cookies). Just so you all don't think I'm cheap or something… :D


	8. Suspicious Minds

**Disclaimer:** This fanfic is being written with the utmost respect for JK Rowling and the incredible universe she has created, with no copyright infringements intended whatsoever. Also, the tittle of this chapter is an Elvis Presley's song title, which I thought fitted like a glove, to which I don't own the rights either, "Suspicious Minds".

A whole lotta love to my beta, and good friend, krystalMage for all the patience and support, and bringing out all the potential in this chapter! You're the best :D *hug*

AN: To my dear readers, thank you for all the feedback you've given me so far, it has helped me see the weaker aspects in my last chapter and gave me a chance to correct it, so any confusion you might have had regarding Lily's knowledge of Leo or Scorpius's engagement, is explained in the second author note and any new points added to help you understand better what is going on.

As for all the dislike for Lily's attitude, believe me, I like it no better than you do. However, I do have good reasons to make her act the way she does. As explained in the first few chapters, her relationship with Adam has made her quite insecure, and not very trusting. She is still very wary of her heart, and that is why she won't give herself completely to Scorpius at this point in time. It's important for Lily to guard her heart after what happened, she doesn't want to be the fool, and as such, she let her Weasley temper kick in, last chapter, assuming that what Morgana had said was true, instead of giving Scorpius the chance to explain.

Pride is something that should be avoided; but sincerely, if I had been in Lily's situation, with her past experience, I would definitely have done the same she did. If not for anything else, than because he didn't trust her enough as a friend (remember, they had been friends before this whole fic started) to tell her he'd been engaged; and that only heightened her mistrust.

So in my opinion, Lily is still being brave and acting like a Gryffindor; however instead of fighting her mind and insecurities, she's fighting her own heart. It only hurts her further, but oh well…I guess she'll have to learn to trust him the hard way! Hopefully Scorpius will be able to earn her trust (this is fundamental!), and Lily will be able to put her pride behind her!

See? All is explained, I'm not just being evil to torment you! :D These two really have to work these issues out before their relationship can progress! Now, enough chatter, read away!

* * *

**Baby the Stars Shine Bright**

_Suspicious Minds_

Lily couldn't stop the flow of tears from streaming down her cheeks, nor the heartbroken hiccups from popping out of her chest, as she waited outside her parent's home. She could hardly believe she was doing this, going back to her parent's after becoming an independent woman. But where else could she go? Dom and Rose would only antagonise her further if she went to knock on their door…

No, Lily needed her parents at this point. It was the second time it had happened in a row, to be betrayed and played the fool by a person she loved. Scorpius's sting had simply been much deeper because she had always regarded him as a friend, even before their relationship. She could still feel the searing pain twist and turn in her chest, recalling the moment when she had first seen that witch on top of the man she loved, how her breath had caught in her throat as he confirmed her suspicions.

A fresh wave of tears made its way down her cheeks. Her face and eyes felt like they'd been burned. Her body was turning the pain in her heart into a real, physical thing by making her burn, literally burn from the heat behind her eyes. All she needed now was for her father to hold her and make it all better, just like he did when she was a little girl. She didn't want anyone telling her how they'd been right, and she'd been wrong.

The door finally opened to reveal a groggy Harry Potter. His irritated expression changing immediately when he noticed the tears in his little girl's eyes. He stepped forward and pulled her in an embrace. Questions would come later, right now, his baby girl needed him.

Lily knew Harry hadn't a clue of what had happened, but felt comforted at his immediate words, "Shhh, everything is going to be alright my love. Come inside, I'll make you a cup of tea."

Lily took her father's hand, letting him enchant her bags into the house, and followed him into the cosy kitchen, the familiar smell of her childhood home, one that couldn't be mimicked or found anywhere else, was enough to calm down Lily's chaotic mind.

Harry pulled back a cushioned chair for his daughter, putting the water to boil inside a kettle, and summoning the respective herbs and roots he had known from his own experience would help calm even the most tempestuous of emotions down, having dealt with these many times himself.

He then got the mugs and lay them on the table, Lily's had a little sleeping lamb face, which she was knew would awaken and "baah" as soon as the hot water was filled into the mug, while Harry's was a sleeping pig, that would no doubt have the same reaction as her own mug once it was filled with water.

Lily's nerves had finally calmed down, leaving her only with puffy eyes and the occasional tear slipping down her cheeks. Her heart warmed when she felt her father's warm, familiar hands entwine with her own, his eyes filled with warmth and worry, his silence more reassuring than any words he could have said.

She sucked in a breath, looking into those emerald eyes, so much like her own. Those eyes that had seen so much, that loved her so, the same eyes she'd always looked into whenever she'd had a problem in her teenage years. It seemed as if time had gone back, and Lily was no more than thirteen and confiding in her father of her first crush.

Only Lily was no longer a teenager, and this was a lot more serious than a first crush. With a deep breath, Lily finally mustered the courage to tell her father what had happened, but just as she opened her mouth to speak, the kettle rang, an angry high pitch scream of steam flowing out, causing a startled Harry to jump in his seat, annoyed at the interruption. He flicked his wand at the kettle, enchanting it to pour water into a teapot, already filled with the herbs and roots Harry had previously chosen.

Lily watched in silence as the beautiful crystalline water flowed into the cup, reflecting the candle flames in a haze of relentless sparkle. Lily felt the words she had meant to speak, caught in her throat, unable to speak them.

Harry, as if sensing her distress finally asked her, "What happened Lily? It's been many years since you've needed your old man to comfort you." He smiled in obvious nostalgia, though his smile had no true humour to it.

Lily knew her father too well to understand that, as much as his heart beat with troubled worry, he smiled to comfort her, to ease her pain. The selflessness of her parent had almost made her smile back at him, but she was far too shaken to do even that.

And as such, she tentatively cleared her husky throat, finally able to let her words flow out. "Scorpius was engaged, and he didn't tell me anything at all." Harry's eyebrows nit together, as he picked the teapot, pouring the contents into both mugs, earning them a "bah" and "oink" respectively.

His questioning gaze was enough to make Lily continue talking. "Why do I always pick the wrong men Daddy? Adam did what he did…and now Scorpius… I just don't know what to think or feel anymore…" she let her hands hold each side of her cup, feeling the warmth underneath her palms.

Harry sipped his tea, frowning once he realised it was too hot, and putting it back down. "Lily, Monkey-Boy was Monkey-boy, Scorpius is Scorpius." He paused looking seriously into her eyes. "What exactly about this fact has you so upset? After all, he _was_ engaged once before, but he isn't anymore. Why are you comparing him to a man who has abandoned you and then rubbed it into your face?"

Lily sighed, wanting to fervently reply that Scorpius was a downright bastard for hurting her the way he did. "He didn't tell me anything Dad… I met her…" she paused sipping her tea, in hopes that it would sooth the pain caused by the memory of the beautiful witch, "She was the one who told me… I found them later together in a room…they were kissing."

Harry sighed, holding her delicate hand in his, pondering the best advice he could give Lily that would help her in such a situation. "My love, you know I'm not the biggest fan of the Malfoys. But, having met Scorpius before, when he came over to visit your brothers, I have to say that he never struck me as the sort of man to play any games with feelings. He knows who he is and what he wants; the Malfoys are simply that way, they have nothing to hide; they simply take what they want and discard what they don't." He paused, giving Lily a little time to think about his words, and continued soon after, "I suppose the best advice I can give you, from my own experience, is to believe _nothing_ you hear and only _half_ of what you see."

Lily bristled, pushing her mug away for a moment. It was like he hadn't heard her at all. This was definitely not the sort of support she had hoped from her father. Where was the monstrous intent to kill any man who laid his hands on her? She suddenly missed it.

"But dad…he didn't tell me _anything_…and he obviously wasn't expecting me barging in! After all, Lucius Malfoy was with me when I found them…" her voice trailed off, as her eyes met her father's knowing gaze. "Do you think I acted too rashly?"

Harry smiled back at his daughter, taking a sip of his own tea, glad that she was finally understanding that matters of the heart couldn't be seen completely in black and white.

Lily frowned, however, not detained by that thought. It may have _possibly_ been all a set up by Lucius Malfoy and that evil witch, now that she thought better of it. But it didn't change the fact that Scorpius had hidden something that important from her. And nothing he could say to her could repair the trust that he'd broken.

The following day was spent in the company of her family, whose hearts had warmed upon seeing her. Her mother had showered her with loving kisses and hugs, Albus had teased her for being a cry baby, and James simply ruffled her hair, like he'd always done, and decided not to get involved in her affairs.

"So explain to me again James, why is it you only come visit mum and dad for dinner?" Lily teased James, earning an affronted look from her eldest brother.

"Why Lily, how can you even ask me that? Can you even begin to imagine the horrors I would face if I tried to cook? I'd rather have poison than my own cooking!" He exclaimed, visibly shaken as he looked up to the ceiling, seemingly imagining the culinary catastrophes that would result from his endeavours in the kitchen. His eyes shone with laughter however, belying the expression of horror on his face. Lily shook her head at her brothers' antics.

"Well, from what I can recall there is a take-away not far from where you live. Why not get food from there, instead of bothering mum and dad?" She raised her eyebrows, with a sly smirk on her face.

"Now Lily, can you really imagine me getting food from a place called 'The Codfather'? Really? I'm sorry, I just don't trust it." He frowned, decidedly.

"We ate there last time I went to visit you." Was Lily's flat reply. "The fish and chips was delicious. And 'The Codfather' happens to be a fairly respected franchise to muggles, from what I recall."

"It will never be like mum's deliciously scrumptious food." James crossed his muscled arms over his athletic torso, making everyone laugh.

"That's why he's my favourite son isn't it?" Ginny wrapped her arms around James's figure, and planted a kiss on his handsome face, so much like his father's.

A gasp was heard from beside Lily, as an outraged voice said, far louder than was necessary, "How can you say that?! I haven't even left home! You should love me more!"

Lily giggled at her brother Albus's outburst, "Oh Albie, you have such a middle child syndrome, always wanting to be the favourite. Really!" She smiled, knowing how much her mother loved to taunt her son.

Albus frowned, deeply troubled by their words. "How can he be your favourite?" Lily knew just then he had chosen to ignore her completely, "He was sorted into Slytherin! I was a Gryffindor! I'm the family pride!"

Ginny taunted her son further, with a giggle, "No, that's Lily my sweet. Remember, she won that award for hottest witch of the year a few months ago?"

Albus was almost on the verge of tears, "How can you say that? I put my life on the line every day for you!"

Lily felt compelled to laugh at the ridiculousness that were her brothers, always rivals, yet partners in crime. They had done exactly what nobody would have expected. James Potter, who had always been an excellent student, with a collected, yet confident and magnetic personality, had chosen to pursue a career in professional Quidditch, which he certainly excelled at, while Albus, who everybody was absolutely certain would follow Quidditch, due to his eccentric, loud and not so studious personality, had chosen the path of an Auror. It had come as a shock for everyone that all their predictions of both brothers had gone completely down the drain.

But somehow, it only endeared them more to the Potter family. Although they were completely different, they were both very close to their family and had good values, they were kind hearted and had an amazingly good humour.

"So what's this about the trip you're taking with Teddy?" Harry had joined them in the living room, turning the mood of the conversation more serious.

James and Albus immediately gained a more serious posture, and looked at each other, as if exchanging a silent message between them. Then, James began with a calm voice, obviously picking his words carefully before they left his lips. "Dad, Teddy found some interesting letters regarding his father and some missing links to the past, and he wants to find out more about these letters."

His eyes briefly caught Lily's, and she knew immediately they were hiding something from their family. Lily hadn't a clue what it was, but she was sure she'd get it off them that day still.

"Don't look at us that way dad! Us boys need to have some fun once in a while don't we? I think it's more him wanting some time away from Vicky, for himself than anything else. Louis is coming with us as well, see if we can man him up!" Albus grinned, winking at Lily as he finished his sentence, knowing she'd be glad that they were finally including their cousin in one of their escapades.

But as much as Lily knew it would do him good, she knew her brothers were covering something up. They'd only told a half-truth; that's why James had spoken first to cover the more delicate details, and Albus after. Everyone knew Albus couldn't tell a lie.

Lily didn't really care, she'd wrangle the truth out of them later if need be. And with a few questions from both parents, the conversation was over, and Albus was nudging Lily with a stupid grin.

"So what's happening with Scorp Lil's? You've terrorized him with your unfeminine ways already?" He teased her, no doubt, trying to get her to tell him what had happened.

But Lily wasn't ready to speak with anyone else about what had happened yet, and she knew her mum and dad would keep her secret, so she decided to just play along with Albus and ensure her butt was covered from the unescapable string of questions, which she would never be able to avoid.

"Why how did you guess? Yes, he found out my secret." She looked him seriously in the eye, prompting him to come closer to her, to listen better what this secret was. "I'm actually a Blast-Ended Skrewt." She told him conspiratorially, making her brother throw his head back and laugh. In Lily's opinion nobody had a nicer laugh than Albus, it was just so contagious, melodic and filled with enjoyment, it made anyone feel better at hearing it. Lily supposed there was a reason for Albus to have girls all over him after all. Even if those reasons were scarce.

"Hey Lily, I'll take you out tonight. Since we're leaving tomorrow, I think I know just how to cheer you up." He told her confidently, not even giving her the chance to decline. She warmed up to the idea, realising it would be the perfect opportunity to find out what was really happening with this fancy trip her brothers would be making.

xXx

Scorpius Malfoy woke up to a wet feeling on his forehead. He just hoped he hadn't fallen asleep with his head in the toilet again. It had happened one, too many times, and he had no intentions of going that low again.

He slowly opened his eyes, feeling the sting of the light burning them, causing a few tears to form and cloud his vision; and so he was forced to close them again. He breathed in deeply. One more time, he'd be able to open them now. He opened his lids faster this time, and everything was blurred and out of focus.

"Fuck!" he snapped at the blinding light, "What time is it?" he asked himself, wondering if he could find anything open that sold alcohol, at whatever time this was.

"It's one thirty in the afternoon." Came an unexpected reply, by an even more unexpected and familiar voice. Scorpius closed his eyes once more, turning his head towards the sound as he rubbed his temples and reopened it in hopes of confirming his suspicions. Upon seeing the severely out of focus silver blond mane, he knew he'd been right.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing waking me up at this ungodly hour in the morning?" and as he finished his sentence, his head lolled onto its back, the headache and cramps in his muscles unable to withstand the pressure.

He heard his father sigh, and the sound of a pouring liquid enter, what he presumed was a cup. "Drink this Scorpius." He didn't open his eyes, stubbornly, and was surprised when the cool feel of glass met his lips. He opened his eyes stubbornly, which were now focusing enough to make out Draco Malfoy's exasperated expression, and finally opened his lips, feeling ridiculed by his inability to even lift his arms and take the cup himself.

As soon as the foul tasting liquid went down his throat, he instantly began to feel better. His eyes gained focus, his body didn't feel as if it'd been run over by a centaur, and his head, Circe's girdle, his head was finally losing that horrible throbbing ache that had been consuming him since he'd first gained consciousness.

Now, if he could only solve the mystery of the wet forehead. He drew his hand up to the place where his forehead was to realise there was a cool, wet towel laid on top.

To his side, he saw a bubbling cauldron, and the antidotes for the Secret Malfoy Hangover potion sat next to it, as well as various ointments and medicinal herbs.

He looked back to his father, suspicious as ever. "Alright, what do you want?" He was quite sure Draco would not be here if he didn't want something off Scorpius. It was just in the Malfoy nature. The plotting and scheming never ceased. And he knew this, because he was this.

What he wasn't expecting was the intense look of hurt that crossed his father's eyes, if only momentarily. And then, the mask was back on, as a smirk was drawn into his handsome features. "Why Scorpius, can your own father not be concerned for his only son's wellbeing?"

"Well of course, if that same father hadn't been ignoring that same son ever since his mother's passing." Scorpius replied coldly. It was no lie that their relationship had been strained ever since Astoria Malfoy had passed away.

Draco sighed, sitting down besides his son. He gently opened his eyes, his gaze soft on Scorpius. "I know I haven't been the best father since your mother passed…" Scorpius glared, "Alright, I have been a terrible father." He amended, unsure of how to continue. "But I think it's high time we both started acting like father and son again… I miss you son."

Scorpius felt a hot surge of anger race through his veins. Unthinkingly, he sat up, shaking the towel off his head. He attempted to glare at his father, only to groan and clutch his head, as sharp needles of pain seared him inside his head. He groaned once again, in pain and, against his wishes, fell back into the soft pillows on his bed.

Draco sighed in exasperation, voicing his instructions, "For now, you need to lie still, son. This potion requires some assistance from the patient, it won't miraculously heal you Scorpius, you _have_ to rest." Draco's words were soft as a feather's light caress. He knew it wouldn't be easy to amend all that had been lost, but couldn't help the warmth that filled his heart by the fact that Scorpius _cared_ enough to be angry with him. His son still expected something of him, he hadn't completely given up on their bond.

"I'm not quite sure this potion is all that's required to assist healing _everything_." Scorpius remarked coolly, his voice dripping with sarcasm, his cool eyes testing his father's reaction.

As much as he would have liked, Scorpius couldn't forget how alone he'd been after his mother had died. She'd been his great confidante, his advisor, the person who had always understood him. And he'd been left all alone when she passed away, with Draco too consumed by his own grief to care about his own son.

His father had simply given into his own grief, using girls and alcohol to fill the void, uncaring of the same emptiness that plagued Scorpius. It had come as a shock for Scorpius to lose both his mother, and father in the wake of her death.

His father, the one who'd been the first to advise him on how to get a girl to go out with him, who'd given him his first flying lesson, who had mentored him into becoming the perfect scoundrel in a gentleman's suit. And he'd done all of this, without ever judging him.

He'd missed his father dearly, he'd needed him so much, yet he'd been forced to conjure a barrier between them, due to what had happened. He'd still regretted that they hadn't been there together to support each other in their mourning.

Draco sighed once more, feeling the sting of his son's words, ashamed of the truth he heard in them. "I know I've let you down Scorpius, but I want to make amends. I don't want to waste any more time without you in my life again." And, as easy as that, the iciness Scorpius had built around his heart melted. Unthinkingly, Scorpius wrapped his arms around his father, realising suddenly _just_ how much he had missed the older wizard. He had known how much strength it had taken Draco to overcome his pride and say those words to him, and it heartened him feel cared for once more.

Draco had been the best father any wizard could have wished for. He'd been a loving husband and supporting father, taught him all there was to know, and let him experience life in his own terms, often protecting him from his grandfather's stern ways, and for that alone, Scorpius had the utmost love and respect for him. Draco had always trusted Scorpius with the ability to make the right decisions, and had always been of the opinion that life's greatest achievements were gained through the knowledge of experience.

Scorpius still recalled the first time he'd gotten into real trouble at Hogwarts with Freddy Jones. It had been on their first year and, what had been a simple gag for them in the Forbidden Forest, could have cost them their lives. His grandfather had wanted to cover everything up, deny all they had done and even maybe have the ground keeper take the blame for their actions; that was the first time Draco had shown how much of a good father he was.

He'd taken a stance against Lucius wishes and, without making any decisions spoke with Scorpius, asking him for his version of the events, and what had prompted him into defying school rules. After Draco admitted to his father of their curiosity with unicorns, and wanting to see them, Draco had asked him if he'd thought about the consequences, of what could have happened, and deemed it more than necessary for Scorpius to be punished for his recklessness, instead of bluffing it with clever schemes.

Of course at the time, Scorpius had been angry at his father, and had been on his grandfather's side; it wasn't until he grew older, however, that he finally understood what Draco had done for Scorpius, it was something nobody else had done for him: he'd made him responsible for his own actions. He'd given him the gift of _choice_, something he'd known grandfather had never given his father. He'd always made all the choices for his son.

He had grown to respect his father for that single action, and all the others that came after that, more than he could ever imagine being able to.

"I missed you son." His father's warm arms wrapped around his frame as well. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you… As you can imagine, I haven't been coping with your Mother's death… not even close, nor in the least…" He pulled back.

Scorpius understood the unspoken words, the ones silently promising to change, to become the father he'd known once more. He couldn't help but smile back reassuringly.

As his headache diminished, Scorpius was stricken by a most wicked idea. He almost laughed, at the cost of alerting Draco to his devious plan. However fact of the matter was, he was sick. And his father wanted to make amends. He would concede to it, but not without making his father suffer first.

"Father, I think I'm getting quite hungry… I think we ought to have lunch now, don't you agree?" he asked, oh so inconspicuously, to which Draco smiled and nodded promptly, eager to regain lost time with his son.

"Should I have the house elves prepare something for us? I'll have the dining room ready…" Draco started, but was just as easily interrupted by his son, who had more devious machinations in store.

"Well actually, father, I was feeling more like Thai today." He smiled upon seeing the confusion displayed on the older wizards face. "Yes, I think we can get them to deliver here in less than half an hour. The food is lovely!" Scorpius had to force himself not to burst into laughter right then, at the expression of pure terror displayed on his father's elegant features, as they drained of colour.

"But Scorpius…are you quite sure? I'm sure Maisy can arrange for something a lot more nutritious than…"

"I'm sure Dad. I really, _really_ feel like Thai food today. I think I'll be having the Beef in Oyster sauce, with some Mango sticky rice. I'd suggest the Pla Nueng Manao for you," this time he couldn't stop the flow of laughter that left his lips at his father's expression, once he heard the foreign words, so he decided to explain, not wanting to go too far with this endeavour and put him completely off, "It's steamed fish with a delicious lime juice dressing. You'll like it." Scorpius smiled, his words promising to be trustworthy.

His father stared back at him unsure, but assented to it, wanting to prove to his son that he was willing to try, even if he never in a million years would have thought of…ordering food. Scorpius was strong enough to get away from his bed, and direct himself to the home phone, which he had kept on Lily's insistence, so that they could communicate.

He hadn't been quite keen on these muggle inventions, preferring the use of owl post, however, he had to concede to her the benefits it had on certain occasions. He dialled the number on the brochure he'd kept next to the phone, and after ordering the two main sharing courses, and a few snacks to accompany the food, he'd proceeded to activate an alarm that would warn him of the muggles arrival, and temporarily remove the warded enchantment that made their house invisible to muggle eyes.

Twenty minutes later Scorpius was bringing the plastic bags into the living room, where two plates lay on the table. He didn't miss his father's suspicious glance at the bags, making him smile in amusement. For all his knowledge, Draco had never had any take-away. He chuckled at how ridiculous it sounded, laying the bag on the wide table and removing its contents onto the table, leaving them in their respective Tupperware containers, laughing further at his father's look of outrage.

"You are paying for their food, and yet they serve it in these…these ill looking muggle containers?" Draco almost growled, affronted at the prospect.

"Dad, plastic is just as much acceptable mode of carrying food as glass, it's cheap and doesn't break as easily when travelling. Really dad, forget the packaging, this place does the most amazing Thai food in London. It has received loads of awards and good criticism, and is ranked as the number one take away here." He smiled, serving both places with a bit of every dish he'd ordered.

Draco reluctantly sat down, grabbing his fork and picked his food, untrustingly. Scorpius smiled, expertly using his own chopsticks to pick the food he'd ordered. Draco frowned, finally picking a piece of fish and taking it to his mouth.

He'd hated to admit his son had been right, but the food really was delicious, the exotic taste filling his senses with, its flavour invading him in its harmonious blend, inviting him to try more and eat further. Before he could utter another word, he'd been distracted by the various flavours presented to him by his son, each introducing a whole new world of delight and taste he had yet to discover.

Scorpius smiled, refraining from making any noise, so as not to alert his father to the fact that he'd been watching him carefully. It was only when they'd finished the food, that Scorpius decided to tease his father, "I see you liked my muggle food. I would imagine it wasn't as bad as you'd have thought?"

Draco carefully raised his eyebrows, not wanting to give away so easily. "I suppose it wasn't entirely awful." He conceded, and it was enough for Scorpius to know, that even though his father wouldn't admit it, he'd liked what he'd shared.

The next question made by his father, however, surprised him, as he wasn't even aware his father had any clue about the going-on's in his own life. "I heard there was a problem with Lily. What's happening with that Scorpius?"

Scorpius wasn't sure how to answer. He wasn't even sure how to deal with it yet himself. He'd been completely thrown back by Lily's reaction, at how easily she'd stopped trusting him, how easily she'd left without caring even for an explanation. He would have thought a Gryffindor would have fought for him, would have confronted Morgana and insisted on an explanation.

It hurt him beyond belief how easily she'd given up, it still did. He still didn't want to believe it. The pain he felt, at her accusation, without having even heard him… he still didn't know how to deal with that feeling itself. It was almost like betrayal… and the worst part, was when he had gotten home to discover she was gone. That was when everything that had transpired between them, had materialized into reality. Until then, he'd simply thought she'd be there when he had got back, fuming and angry, but home, waiting to sort things out with him.

And when she wasn't…Scorpius just didn't know what to do with himself. She'd left and there was nothing he could do. She didn't want him in her life, and all he could do now, was set her free, and if she were truly his, she'd come back on her own will.

He finally answered his father's question, albeit reluctantly letting the words slip out of his mouth, "I'm not really sure right now father…" he started honestly, "She didn't seem a lot like herself since we moved in together…she was quite distant…" Draco nodded, silently encouraging his son to continue, "I think what happened at the dinner party was just the last drop." He finished sadly.

"You know, your grandfather only wants the best for you… I'm not quite sure what sort of little scheme he's decided to try out with you, but whatever he did, he did it out of concern." Draco addressed the hidden worry Scorpius had been trying to avoid.

In any case, Scorpius made the resolution to have a talk with his grandfather and ask him exactly what was going on.

* * *

AN: Right, so I'm done with this chapter. It was a long and arduous chapter to write, and even though I wanted to include some more scenes, they'll have to wait till next chapter, or I'd be writing a monster chapter and update a _lot_ later than this (and I AM making a serious effort to update weekly!). So yeah. I feel that Lily and Scorpius feelings are a lot more palpable right now, after they've been explained and I hope you can finally understand them (even if you're angry at them).

**Shout outs!**

**speedsONEandONLY:** *Hides in fear* Wow! You're terrifying when you're angry! Hahaha hopefully I've corrected all that you thought was confusing; while I was writing and beta-ing and even had a few other people read it, that didn't seem to come up, so I suppose that's my excuse for leaving those loose ends. But thankfully, you spotted them and told me, so I was able to fix it and make it more intelligible so thanks for letting me know, and being a good friend (instead of just giving up on this story), I'm really thankful for your input! I do hope you can understand Lily's attitude better after this chapter :D and don't you worry, they'll end up together in the end, after they sort out their issues! So yeah, Unicorn poop cupcakes for you! (they are DELICIOUS.)

**siriuslymrsmalfoy7****:** Omg omg omg you're _back_! *glomp* I missed you, you naughty girl! Although I can understand that life just gets in the way *sulk sulk*. In any case, double review, deserves double answer! So, for your comments on chapter 6 – I hope you can understand Lily's attitude better after this chapter. And don't worry, that Lingerie _will_ have a part to play still. Mwahahaha. Hahaha and I'm flattered to have you shipping Albie and Soraya, I also think they'd make quite a cute couple, if only I can get Albus to stop being such a dimwit and start being more attentive. And see? Draco did surprise us in a good way! It only took an extra chapter for him to do so!

Now, for chapter 7 – You got a _double_ reply this chapter! :D doesn't that just make you happy? I hope this helps understand Lily better. I liked writing the Lily and Harry and brothers part. It was fun and entertaining :D I also loved writing the descriptions of Malfoy Manor last chapter, I thought it was a different take on the pure blood society, and it made sense that they would be that way. I haven't a clue where I get these ideas from, seriously. And thanks for alerting me to that! I went back to those sections and wrote a bit more on them, so if you want to check it out and see the small differences, they do help with understanding better :D As for Draco and his conniving ways, hahaha well, I don't think Hermione will be leaving Ron for this fic, I'm trying to keep it as Canon as possible, yep. I think Draco's going to be a free man for a while and make many ladies happy while he's at it! And how could you think something so simple of me missy? Did you _really_ think I'd just get am 'evil Lucy' just because it's cool? *pout* I pride myself in giving a whole new depth and dimension to every character I work with, of course a character I love as much as Lucius would _not_ be depicted only in black and white. He is a devious scoundrel, and plotting and scheming Slytherin, but that's simply in his nature love…he can't help it! Doesn't make him evil in my books. Only smexay. That reminds me! *clap-clap* Jones and Malfoys, I feel **siriuslymrsmalfoy7** needs a smexay dance. Not get on your underpants and make her happy! :D also, free cupcakes for you, just because I love you so much and your reviews always make me giddy and happy! :D

**Nathy22:** I'm glad you read her work! Go show her some love, see if she finally finishes chapter 9! (And yes, we are talking about **Black Velvet**). Lucius can't help being such a scheming devious man! It's just in his nature. I'm sure Lily and Scorp will be able to work it out. :D hopefully it won't take too long either. (Hopefully, depending on my naughty muse). Here, have a cupcake! :D Hopefully it'll cheer you up after this chappy!

**krystalMage****:** Did I ever mention how much I _love_ your reviews? You're always so insightful and always have something intelligent to point out. That's why I love you (even when you're naughty and mean and don't update BV, or DP or LLE for vast amounts of time ;_;), and of course there will be an awesome getting back together! I don't know how _exactly_ I'm going to top Dragons, but heck, I suppose I'll just have to figure it out. Maybe Brazil. I think Brazil is a cool way to top dragons ahahaha I'm really glad you noted the whole historical input on giving that description of Malfoy Manor. Doesn't it just make SENSE that it would be that way? I can totally see an ancient Victorian Malfoy going all the way to Egypt to the tomes and pyramids and all these places to find more knowledge on ancient magic, especially in a time when it was so popular for English people to travel there and want to know more about those incredible places! Oooh, you fiend, now I want to know who this character is! ;_; You do love to torture me with suspense. But I wouldn't love you any other way. And yes, Morgana…she's being such a bitch, but I've kind of taken a liking to her you know? Hopefully things will get sorted out! :D Thanks for the support. Have a Cupcake of love! :D

**twilightlover212:** you know, your reviews always make me laugh! You always get me in such a good humour, I'm sure we'd be good friends if we lived near each other! I know these few chapters are lacking in the humour department, no matter how much I do like to incorporate or try to have them in my fic. Just that little comic relief, but while these serious matters are being dealt with there just isn't a lot of space for funny moments, unfortunately. Hopefully the drama is getting better! And noooo don't give me those ideas, you naughty girl! I cannot have Scorp OD just like that, hahaha, I don't think it would be to healthy to go down that road! And don't worry! I like rambling, so ramble away! :D I do too, see? (points to start of shout outs) ahahaha So here! Giant Cupcakes with an extra dose of sugar! ;D

AN: *Ahem* I don't usually do this, but I have an announcement to make! I'm going to have a bit of time this month, so as thank you for your support, I'm going to be writing a One-Shot to a lucky reviewer! Now, the way to win, said one shot, is pretty simple! You'll just have to write me an interesting challenge in your review, and the one I think is the most different, will be awarded with a One-Shot! Seems fair enough to me! Second place winner will get an OC featured in a chapter of Stars and third place gets a Plushie of whatever character you like best! :D Sounds fair enough, right? So, to the form for anyone who would like me to write a one shot:

**Challenge Form:**

**Pairing/Character:** (This can be any pairing you like on the HP universe, or any other fandom as long as I know the actual characters.)

**Type:** (Romance, Drama, Humour, Friendship, etc…whatever you'd like to see!)

**Setting/Timeline:** (Is this during Hogwarts, post-Hogwarts, next gen, time-travel, Marauders-Era, etc, whatever you'd like to read!)

**Must include:** (This is important for the challenge, this is something that you would like to see in the one-shot, from dancing, to a song playing on the radio, or something that has to be said or quoted, up to you! You can give me up to 4 of these!)

**Other details:** (Do you want this to have unrequited love? And if so, does it have to be returned? Or is this a pair of lovers who don't want to admit they are in love? Up to you! :D)

**Prompts:** (Any combination of words you think will set up the mood, which must feature in the fanfic, for example: Pink, unicorns, water and belly-flips.)

And that's about it! If you have any questions about this, or can't understand anything, don't hesitate to PM me! I promise I don't bite :D Thanks to everyone who is reading this, and a very special thank you to my beloved reviewers, you help this story get better every time! :D Unicorn Poop Cupcakes for all!


End file.
